Dirty Paws (Onehsots)
by UnholyHelbig
Summary: This whole entire thing started off with a prompt on Tumblr. It's slowly grown into a little series of a grumpy Beca taking care of her little werewolf Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hey, huge heads up, this was originally based on the short film "Dirty Paws" it is on youtube. But it morphed into something more because of people enjoying it, I suppose! Anyway, hopefully, you like it, and leave reviews please~ Unholy Helbig]**

 **The metal made** a loud sound against the golden radiator. It wasn't functioning anymore; something about the fire hazard it created. Electricity also played a factor in the large item being rendered useless. Now it was around simply for aesthetics.

It rested under a large bay window, one that let in a perfect amount of light, it cascaded against the queen bed and stirred the girls when they had slept past noon. The golden hue that passed through the panes was a killer after a long night drinking or talking in the backyard way past the time the moon raised against a velvet sky.

Now was one of those times, the moon hanging amongst the stars. It almost had a permanent shelf against the constellations. Beca Mitchell was used to staring up at the large beaming object. It would catch her attention and shade her sharp features in a pale glow.

"Alright, puppy." She mumbled, pulling at the heavy padlock that rested against her palm. She wrapped her lanky fingers around it, making sure the seal couldn't be broken. "I think we're all set.

"Are the chains really necessary?" Her counterpart asked, her voice was deep, eyes the darkest shade of blue that they could muster. Usually, they reminded Beca of the ocean, the choppy waves and salty air practically appearing out of thin air each time Chloe would grant her a stare. "And don't call me puppy."

"Mm," Beca hummed absently as she plopped down on the wooden floor, pulling her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on them. She watched her girlfriend carefully. "You killed miss Anderson's cat last time."

"She deserved it." Chloe huffed, pressing her back further against the radiator. It was the closest thing they had to a secure object. The chains wrapped around the girl's midsection and chest, adhering her to the metal. She tugged at them lightly out of instinct as the moon climbed higher in the sky. "Have you ever _seen_ that thing? It looked like it was inside out."

Beca chuckled lightly as she used the heels of her feet to push her back flush against the edge of the bed, reaching blindly for the book that was on their nightstand. Most people would pay attention to the tied-up woman in front of them, but after years of practice, Beca knew not to mess with nature. Especially when nature gave her girlfriend claws.

"What are you reading?" Chloe decided to distract herself.

"The Door of the Unreal," Beca answered with a smirk, biting back a chuckle as Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically, a habit the younger girl was sure she picked up from her. "What? It's a classic, Chloe. I can't believe you would deprive me of my education."

"It's an insult." She huffed out, the sound a mix between a sigh and a growl. It was gravelly, the girl clearly fighting off some aspect of pain that presented itself this close to the transformation. "Wagner was weak."

"Okay, Puppy" Beca sighed, cracking the hardcover book open. She barely entertained the idea of getting into it with Chloe this close to the full moon. She remembered a few years ago when the two of them had sat down with the majority of the Bella's to watch a few classic horror films.

Chloe was uncomfortable about the idea but became even more agitated when Stacie suggested the group turn on a Werewolf in London. She had scoffed and chided through the whole film until by the end of the first hour she just stormed out. Beca had assumed that she had begun to hate the predictable nature of all movies like she had been boasting this whole time- but instead, she found the redhead pacing back and forth muttering stuff about the _real facts_.

Beca brushed it off for a few more months; noting that the girl was just passionate about Halloween. But that was very far from the truth. Chloe knew so much about the subject because she was under the mercy of the moon herself- something Beca hadn't realized until a few weird nights when Chloe ran out and the animalistic nature of the way she presented herself in the bedroom.

Now it was a common occurrence for her to keep the young werewolf company during transformations. She would talk to her as long as she could before eventually she'd lull off to sleep herself. Beca never once mentioned how heart-breaking it was to see Chloe fight past the unbearable pain; her face contorted with agony. She chose not to look much- instead, burying her attention in the literature she had picked up.

"So, love makes you weak?" She finally asked after listening to Chloe's labored breathing after a few moments. She couldn't help herself- the girl had baited her.

"Well, no" Chloe pulled her bottom lip into her teeth, chewing it nervously. "I don't think so. But he was consumed by it, you know? It put her in danger."

Beca glanced up thoughtfully. Staring at the girl chained in front of her. The way sweat collected on her forehead, her palms placed easily in her lap as the sweatpants that she threw on stood little chance once she turned completely. The t-shirt probably suffering the same fate. Chloe took the silence as a sign to keep speaking.

"You're not in danger with me, Beca." She said, the usual blue tone of her eyes shifting to a bright and undeniable gold as the night drew on.

"You mean I'm not Miss Anderson's cat?" The brunette cracked a smile. She knew she wasn't, she knew that Chloe had fought tooth and nail to get her to just lock her up in the shed. The younger woman protested along something of the lines of _You're not a lawnmower, Chloe._

"No," Chloe barked out a laugh, one that shifted into a long drawn out sigh that was another mix of rapid pain. She had started shaking, the sweat drenching past the fabric of her clothes at this point. It made Beca knit her eyebrows together in concern, placing the book to the side as she trained her full focus on the woman. "Sorry…"

Beca let out a deep sigh, as she shifted herself back onto her knees, scooting until she was right in front of the girl. Chloe proceeded to push herself harder against the metal, maybe even drawing blood as she pulled in a shaky breath. She clenched her eyes shut, taking away that dandelion glow.

Beca was careful as she swiped her chilled touch over Chloe's forehead, brushing away the deep red hair that adhered to sticky skin. Chloe whimpered painfully, striking up an undeniable sadness within the younger woman's chest. She didn't' pull away, however, instead, she placed her palm right along the shaking jaw of her significant other.

"Bec's" Chloe rumbled. Despite her protests, she nuzzled her cheek further into Beca's touch. It brought her comfort, as much as she could muster.

"Stop fighting it for my sake," Beca whispered, her breath hot against Chloe's chest at the ginger lifted her chin, opening her eyes as the deep honey color ripped through those rough waves. They were so bright they almost tinted the worry in the brunette's features. "It'll only hurt more, puppy."


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: This one was super fun to write if I'm being honest. It's still about the same and is still based off of that little short film that I mentioned in the last one shot. Enjoy!]**

 **The sheets tangled** against Beca's skin, hot and humid as the fabric adhered to her spine. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable- it wasn't ideal either. The usual fresh odor of lavender was replaced with that of dirt. Thick dirt that made the brunette refuse to shift, even if she was wide awake now.

She stiffened when she heard Chloe whimper next to her- a soft coo that made her chest tighten and mouth go dry. The younger woman shot her eyes open, instantly regretting the action as golden light filled her vision. She blinked a few times before turning her attention towards her girlfriend.

Chloe usually didn't make that type of noise- not without some insinuation. She was either far into things that would be deemed rated R, or hurt. Since Beca wasn't yet awake, she figured it was the latter of the two.

There was a certain lightness to the air, something that wasn't normal. It was like cooking bacon and having to push open the patio doors because the smoke got too much, and the fire alarms were about to sing their annoying high-pitched song. This time, however, it was their bedroom window, right above the radiator.

It was smashed from the inside out, shards of large glass jutting into the middle of the white wooden frame. The human girl grimaced at the sight of the wine-colored syrup that coated a few pointed edges.

"Fuck, Chlo" The girl mumbled, knowing that her voice would stir her counterpart. She had learned that a long time ago when the duo had a few one-night-stands. They would fall asleep in each others arms, eventually pulling apart through the night, but each time Beca had gotten up to use the bathroom, or get a glass of water, Chloe would be awake.

"Mm," She got the muffled response, finally drawing her stare to the woman equally as tangled in the sheets. Her hair was gathered around her like a lion's mane, eyes still clenched shut and depriving Beca of that beautiful ocean stare. She had one hand draped across her mid-section, the other stretched above her head. "Oh!"

The ginger had flexed her legs out of habit, letting out another guttural whimper that seemed to be in her second nature. It made Beca stir, however, sitting up completely as she crossed her legs under her. She didn't try to pull herself out of bed completely. Instead, she just watched her girlfriend.

Midnight eyes flicked towards the ever-growing brick spot that soaked into the white fabric and wicked its way through the stitching. It again, made her wince.

"I got out again."

"You got out again" Beca mirrored with a labored sigh, even though a slight smirk was playing at her lips at the childish demeanor that Chloe possessed, finally cracking her eyes open only to press the bulk of her forearm across them once she got a good dose of the sun. "Let me see your leg."

"You're going to yell at me," She grumbled.

"I was already going to yell at you" Beca pointed out "But either way, I have to access the damage you did."

Chloe groaned but knew she had to relent at some point, digging her fingers into the mattress as she pushed herself up to the headboard. She was coated in dirt, and blood that Beca wasn't sure was all hers. She hoped to god that it wasn't. The copper-haired girl pulled back the edge of the ruined sheets, cringing away as it pulled from the wound.

There was a large gash right below her kneecap, something that was sure to be deeper than bone if it hadn't begun to heal already. Regardless, it needed to be cleaned, the red edge stretching all the way to her ankle in a diagonal fashion.

"Oh, Chloe" Beca berated. She knew the older woman hated when she did that. It would repair itself, the girl was almost considered indestructible but that never made Beca feel better. She would rather have the girl curled into her side during the full moon instead of pushing her teeth into some smaller animal. It was better than people, though.

"I broke the window again," She huffed, more talking to herself than her girlfriend as she crossed her arms over her chest. Beca rolled her eyes tactfully as she rolled off the bed and walked into the master bath. She didn't bother clicking on a light, knowing exactly where the first aid kit was. She listened intently as Chloe continued to speak. "I don't know how many times the repairman will believe a baseball magically got out of hand during a game of catch."

"Mm," Beca hummed as she dug through the cabinet, voice muffled "State Farm is getting pretty suspicious too."

"Aren't they the ones who claimed they would help even if a meteor crashed through a roof?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a werewolf clause somewhere in our contract."

Beca made her way back into the bedroom, situating herself so she was parallel with Chloe's leg. The older woman winced at the chilled edge Beca carried with her. Her hands were always cold- something rather shocking each time the younger girl decided to grasp her girlfriend just to watch her squirm under her ice-like touch.

"Rebecca Mitchell, did you just make a pun?"

"Did I?" She asked, either being oblivious or sarcastic. Chloe didn't have much time to tell before her counterpart poured stinging peroxide onto the liaison. She let out a squawk as she hugged the sheets closer to her naked body.

"Sorry, puppy" Beca soothed, voice soft as she used a folded-up piece of tissue to wipe around the residual area. She picked up a mix of copper blood, and soupy dirt. Not waiting for Chloe to catch her breath. It was a longer process that way. She had become used to the complaints that she got from her girlfriend.

"Don't call me puppy." She got as a protest instead, a grumble really. The woman was pouting like a child who had lost the privilege to pick out anything in a toy store. "I am a badass."

Another whimper sounded as Beca held the end of tan gauze towards the top of Chloe's knee. She wasn't sparing as she wrapped it around her leg like a mummy trying on a new pair of pants. The pressure was worth it though- in a way, it helped her heal faster.

"Yeah, well you nearly killed the mailman this morning," Beca said quietly, knowing damn well Chloe could hear her. "I swear, the earlier they send those guys out- the worse it gets."

"Maybe I wanted to look at the pottery barn catalog." Chloe defended herself as Beca shoved the first-aid kit to the side. She didn't' have it in her to deal with the mess of the sheets- mud having soiled yet another pair. Chloe wasn't in the greatest shape right now; even the prospect of healing took a lot out of the girl.

So Beca crawled up next to her, letting her girlfriend wrap her arm around her shoulders as she pulled her close. Chloe smelled of earth and nature. Despite being dirty, she carried such a primal scent that it didn't matter too much to the human girl.

"You hate pottery barn," Beca mumbled into the girl's neck, letting her eyes drift shut, growing heavy with sleep. "Do you think we should go with stained glass?"

"What?" Chloe chuckled softly, rubbing small circles on her girlfriends back.

"The window." She sighed out her words "What if we go Beauty and the Beast style and just make it elegant as fuck."

"Right, Bec's" Chloe smiled despite herself at the sleepy girl's comments "Just so I can crash through it again."

"Mm, It's poetic, puppy." Her breath slowing down to a dull rhythm. She was out like a light, all the stress of the impending moon passing through her body as she finally allowed herself to sleep like god intended.

Chloe didn't even bother to roll her eyes this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: So I used to be a competitive bowler when I was younger if you couldn't tell. Not a highlight of my life, if you ask me. Anyway when someone requested something like this I couldn't help it. Bowling is kind of fun, I guess! Anyway, please leave some reviews!]**

 **The growl that** erupted from Chloe's chest was simply primal. A mix between a deep husk and an even deeper urge to rip someone's throat out. It wasn't one of those cute little puppy noises that she let out during a fitful sleep or even the playful one that rose from her throat each time things got a little heated during a game of foosball- no, this growl had Beca on edge for the second it pushed past the gingers lips.

The tiny brunette whipped her head up from the shoelaces that she was so enamored with. They were off-white, the deep royal blue clashed with a horrid crimson under the neon lights that shown above them. Beca never got the point of bowling shoes and tried not to think too much about how millions of other sweaty feet were in there before hers.

In fact, Beca hated bowling, to begin with. Her arm would always swing too far to the left, the large ball too heavy to do anything but press against the gutter. Loudly at that. She didn't' believe in bumpers either, because God, Chloe would never stop teasing her if she opted to slowly roll the ball towards the daunting white pins at the end of the slick lanes.

This was her girlfriend's idea. The pair had run out of date ideas a long time ago. After a few repeats, Chloe brought up the dreaded words _Maybe we could try to go to 7/10. They have lots of stuff to do_. It was true- the little bar/ bowling alley did have more than just this horrid sport. But Beca knew from the start she would be conned into playing a few games.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worry lacing her voice as she spoke over the sounds of balls dropping to iced flooring.

"Uh, yeah." That didn't' sound confident. Nothing about her looked okay. If the ginger had her claws out and body covered it fur her hackles would be raised to a sharp point. Deep cobalt eyes were scanning the crowds of people invested in their own games. "Everything is cool."

Beca nodded thoughtfully, Chloe wouldn't tell her a thing unless she was in immediate danger. It seems like they weren't in any peril aside from maybe a foot fungal infection. So, the smaller woman dropped in, drawing in a breath as she switched the foot that was resting against the edge of the table in front of them- her back digging into the leather couch as she laced up that grimy shoe as well.

The bowling alley wasn't like the ones she used to go to as a child. There was no black carpet with cheesy doodles etched in neon colors. Not phony pizza smell, or occasional sound of a fake slot machine rattling off its next round of coins. No, this place was almost like a club- lanes lined up next to each other and separated by a long table embossed in black.

No one was next to them now, but that was sure to change. With all you can bowl night in full swing and the only free area being to the left of the couple, it was only a matter of time until someone filled the vacant spot.

"Are we playing or what?" Chloe bumped her shoulder into her girlfriends, causing her shoe to slip as Beca's foot landed on the floor with a loud slap.

"Ow!" The girl feigned offense before standing up, hating the feeling of her socks sliding around the show. "Only if you're ready to eat shit, Beale."

"Can't," She sighed heavily, pulling herself to her feet as her eyes flashed to the monitor that already boasted their names in a deep golden yellow that stood out from the blue screen. There were ten frames- each empty as of now. "I filled up on that for breakfast."

"Gross," Beca shuddered, pushing past her girlfriend. Her name was highlighted in an even darker blue on the screen- she was up first. Her fingers found the three holes carved into a ball that was naturally salmon. It glowed brightly under the blue lights.

She squared her shoulders as she curled her toes, making sure her stance rested right at the second line of arrows painted into the grain. She took in a deep breath, trying not to focus on the eyes she felt burn a hole into the back of her head. Despite hating bowling, Beca wanted to win at the trivial sport.

With one swift movement, she took a step forward with her right foot, feeling the weight of the ball as she swung it back, struggling to keep her fingers steady and thumb pointed towards the ceiling as she held the air in her lungs. Just as she was about to release the item, she heard it again.

That animalistic growl.

The neon ball hit the lane with a thud before spinning off into the puke colored gutter. Beca turned to face the ginger who lingered by the edge of the couch. Her hands were slapped over her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Babe," Beca warned, throwing her hands up in question as she stared at the werewolf. "Really?"

"Sorry!" The perky ginger admitted, "I didn't mean to do that, really, I didn't."

Beca knew that a small smile playing at her lips. This was the same type of way Chloe got around cats- or even the occasional squirrel. But mainly- it sparked up when she felt threatened. Even if a human was getting too close to her girl, Chloe would make noises that could stop time if it had the ability to feel fear.

She knit her eyebrows together as she turned. There was no one else here- not anyone they knew anyway. Something had raised suspicion in the older woman in the middle of the bowling alley. Something the younger of the two couldn't' place.

Instead of chastising Chloe for making her miss her shot, she walked up to the girl. Her stance was rigid as Beca wrapped her fingers around her shoulders, slowly squeezing them in an act of comfort. She worked her hands down until they were wrapped around the older woman's.

"Relax, Chlo," She said, trying to calm her. "Nothing is going to hurt me, alright?"

She let the tension out of her stance a bit, lifting her chin. "Right," She nodded, darting her tongue out at the tip of the woman's nose, much to Beca's disdain, the DJ letting out a groan as she whipped her forearm against the wet mark.

"Ugh," she scrunched up her nose. "What the hell was that? You've never done that."

"Nothing," Chloe shrugged innocently, cheeks turning red as she hugged the girl close to her, enveloping her in the thick musk of lavender and mint. It was comforting to the girl as she leaned into the touch, placing her head on the woman's chest.

"Did you just mark me?" She asked in disbelief, the subtle touch trying to get Beca off the subject. This was something they had talked about before. The marking. It happened when Chloe got jealous or riled up. It was branding her in a way, claiming the girl as hers. It made both of them feel safe, no matter how simple the action was.

"What?" Chloe's voice was higher than usual as she rubbed her girlfriends back. "No!"

"you totally did," Beca pulled back a little, her hands resting right below Chloe's shoulder. "Gross! You _licked_ my nose!"

"At least I didn't do the other thing?" Chloe said, more of a question than a statement.

"The other- _Oh!_ OH, MY GOD."

"See," She smirked, pulling away from her girlfriend, as she sauntered up to the rack, placing her hand on the ball as Beca watched in curiosity, mouth slightly agape. "Way better than the other thing." 


	4. Chapter 4

**[BeChloe prompt- Apparently not even my Werewolf form (Chloe) can forget my big fat crush on you since I keep waking up naked in your yard. (maybe this happening before they got together?]**

 **Her fingers dug** into the spongy soil, the thick mud was icy and unforgiving against her palms. Its emerald edge was enough to make any golfer yearn for the days when the sun was shining and a full course was open for a swing. It was most likely painted, or over-fertilized with so many chemicals so it was impossible to feel like real grass- but yet, here Chloe was, her naked body curled up flush against it.

She wanted to stay there forever, to keep the cool surface near her hot skin. If she moved, then that was where the damage came in. That was where the metallic taste in her mouth would come back in flashes of last moments and large landmarks that whizzed by with her undeniable speed. It moved in memories and reminded her of the blackouts that would often occur during times like this.

Chloe drew in a sharp breath as she cuddled closer to the ground, letting out a content sigh like she was settling into her sheets instead of some random patch of soil and muck. Her arms were tucked under her full weight as she folded into herself, pushing her cheek close to the ground.

"I'm uh," The voice made her eyes shoot open with such speed, such agility that it was almost like she was locked on a specific prey that taunted her. That brought her attention to the movement in wherever she was. "I don't want you to freak out, but I'm going to put this blanket over you."

Instead of giving an answer, a heavy blanket is draped over her shoulders. It smelled so thickly of mint and lavender that Chloe mentally cursed herself. She thought- she thought that maybe for a second it might not be Beca. It might not be the Bella that she had secretly pined over since day one. The DJ that she had invaded in the shower shamelessly.

But damn, her wolf knew what it wanted.

Chloe groaned as she sensed Beca squatting down next to her, eyes boring into her with curiosity. "You know, I should be really curious as to why you're stark naked in my yard at 7am on a Sunday."

"Oh, great." She mumbled into the grass, nose folding against the ground. She tasted the dirt but didn't' bother doing anything other than pulling the blanket closer to her chilled skin. "That's convenient."

It was Sunday, which meant that the ever brooding Beca Mitchell had traveled the four miles to her father's house for the weekend. She did it once every month or so. That would explain her not being in the dorms that hung on the edges of Barden, but not why she was up at this ungodly hour. Chloe mentally kicked herself for her primal side drawing her to a place Beca had never even shown her. She must have followed that damned intoxicating scent.

"Quite." The girl chuckled, the light and airy sound pulling Chloe from her stupor. The tiny ball of rage never emitted anything but sarcastic comments but that? That right there was a genuine emotion, and despite the situation that came along with it, Chloe had a warm feeling knowing that she was the one to cause the angelic sound.

She smiled, turning her head to the side so she finally got a good look at the woman. The sun was shielded by the large house that Professor Mitchell owned, engulfing them in a deep shade that carried a sharp chill with it. Beca was in yoga pants- her sneakers a mix of black and red while a worn-out Barden t-shirt graced her sides perfectly. Hair a mess as one earbud hung limply against the pop of color. Sweat was coating almost every inch of exposed skin.

"What?" Beca asked, noticing the naked woman's expression. This time she was hugging the blanket closer to her frame. It was nothing she hadn't seen before- maybe not so dirt covered and was that, blood? No, it couldn't' be. But something about the way Chloe shyly covered herself that peaked her interest.

"Nothing, I just-"The older woman sat up quickly, making sure to stay wrapped in the fabric that Beca had handed over. Her hair was a mess, a few leaves that Beca was tempted to pluck out distracted the younger girl, but she said nothing. There was a russet liquid that had dried against her lips and found home beneath her fingers. "You should laugh more."

"Then give me something to laugh at, Beale." She fired back quickly before pointing her finger in the air as she waved it around with purpose. "Do you want to explain all of this?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough." Beca was never one to pry into things. Of course, she wanted to know why her captain was naked in her front yard and coated in what seemed like half of Barden's forest. But she respected privacy. Something not many people did anymore. "Want some waffles?"

"Waffles?" Chloe sounded out her words. She had sat up a little too quickly, trying to blink away the dizzy feeling that rushed through her skull.

"Yeah," Beca tilted her head to the side "You know, the Belgian delicacy of pancake mix given little cervices to nestle syrup in?"

"I know what they are." She groaned, raking her hand through her hair "You are very passionate about waffles."

"I don't fuck around, Chloe." She deadpanned, "Not when it comes to breakfast and showering."

"that was not a part of your first statement." The redhead was close to whining at this point. She hated the water- and baths, and anything really to do with getting soaped up just to have to dry off a few minutes later. It was pointless to her- her inner canine fighting to cry at the subject. "I don't like showers."

" _You_ are not setting foot into my childhood bedroom until you wash all that muck off," Beca stated with authority.

Her jaw propped open for a second. This was cruel. She hardly knew anything about her counterpart and often asked more than not about her past. Beca knew this- and was taking advantage of the fact that Chloe would never pass up on an opportunity to actually see the room Beca Mitchell slept in as a child. Or at least on her weekends with her father. That much she could dig up.

"That's not fair."

"All is fair in showers and waffles."

Chloe let out a grumble as she lifted her dirt covered hand up to Beca, the girl stifling her own noise as she stood up straight. She grasped onto Chloe's palm despite how gross it was from God knows what. She pulled the older woman to her feet. A look of discontent washed over perfect features as she tested out how sore her body really was.

And it was, sore that is, noticeably so. Chloe had become used to the annoying buzz that wracked her body but it usually took so much out of her the morning after; worse than a walk of shame, in a way. Back home it was easier to do stuff like this- over 90% of Oregon was farmland and dense forests. Atlanta was a different story.

"Not a word to Aubrey about this," Beca said with amusement in her voice, choosing to ignore the painful noises Chloe swallowed back. Again, not really wanting to talk about it.

"All of this?" the ginger asked, flicking her eyes down to her grime coated body, the fabric still slacks against her shoulders as they padded to the back doors of the large house.

"No!" Beca stopped by the glass-plated doors, wrapping her fingers around the metal handle. "That I was willingly doing cardio without her demon influences."

"Right," Chloe chuckled, shaking her head "Now that, would be scary."


	5. Chapter 5

**[werewolf bechloe prompt - beca gets injured (sprained ankle maybe?) during bellas practice and has to sit out for a while. were!chloe gets protective while beca is injured and beca wonders why. it doesn't help that jesse checks in with beca often. (where beca doesn't know chloe is a werewolf yet]**

 **The pain shot** through Beca's ankle with a deep vibration. The sharp intake of air that pushed past her lungs was enough of a telling sign that something wasn't right. The guttural growl sounding almost like a drum line at this point- unforgiving and assaulting on the other girl's ears as Beca dropped to her knees with a thud.

Stacie was quick to grasp onto her friend's upper arm, watching as her face contorted into what could only be described as unseen pain. They were in the back, Chloe having heard the whole thing as her stomach dropped at the sound of bones grinding together in an unnatural way.

"Aubrey, hold!" Chloe stuck her hand out, effectively jamming it into her counterpart's mid-section, a rush of air accompanying the glare on the flawless woman's features. Most of them not having noticed the commotion in the back of the room yet.

"Chloe, what in the fresh hell-"Deep forest eyes moved to neon blue ones. Ones filled with shaved worry. She didn't get an answer in response, but she didn't' need one. Even with her uptight attitude, she knew something was wrong the minute she saw Beca with her hands cupped over a throbbing ankle- a leggy brunette rubbing slight circles on her back.

Aubrey opened her mouth to object to the quick movements of Chloe, the compassionate girl dropping down to her own knees as she slid across the back clad floor- not wasting more than a few seconds on doing gravity's work. "Bec's what happened?"

"I don't- ah!" She grumbled, her stubborn attitude taking over as she tried to apply pressure to the limb.

"Her ankle rolled," Stacie said, earning a few glances from the room. "Almost took me down with her."

"Stacie," Aubrey finally spoke, a water bottle in one hand while the other balanced carefully on her hip. "I want you to take Beca to the infirmary. It's probably just a sprain, but better safe than sorry."

"I don't need to go to the infirmary, I'm _fine_."

Chloe shifted her hard gaze back to the tiny DJ, a deep growl ripping through her chest. The usually peppy ginger had never emitted a sound like that before; not sober anyway. That night in the pool a few weeks ago had been privy to a few deep notes- but that was during a ballad. Not now. Not in the middle of a random conversation about an injury that just needed some ice.

It had so much power behind it that it almost made the younger woman cower. The usually strong and confident Beca wanted to lower her head and quiet her thoughts at the commanding noise. Aubrey drawing in a sharp breath herself, as she relented once more, having been used to this kind of dominance when it came to her best friend.

 _"Or,"_ She sounded out, the room quiet as Chloe never broke her stare with Beca. "Chloe you take Beca. You know the Choreography already. It can't hurt to miss an hour or two."

"Great idea." She said slowly with care. Her stare still lingering as it flashed against the woman in front of her. There was a certain amount of primal worry behind her eyes that it almost made the DJ forget about the feeling that moved through her body at the snarl.

Part of this stayed with her as she allowed the ginger to warp her arm expertly around her midsection, pulling her to a standing position all while Beca breathed through clenched teeth, careful not to put any weight down on her damaged ankle. Her own grasp instinctively clinging to her captain's chest as she gripped onto the fabric of her shirt for some stability.

"Text me updates." Aubrey barked out.

"Sure thing." Was the only response she got before the younger woman took a few steps forward. She was patient as Beca hobbled along, limping with every other step. She winced each time; breath hot against the nave of Chloe's neck as Beca stuck her tongue through her lips in concentration. A look she got during the spinning of a few mixes, or even when she really wanted to participate in her studies.

Chloe shivered against the chilled wind that almost instantly dried the sweat that had collected at her collarbone. Beca feeling the effects as well as she cuddled closer to the older woman. This was getting them nowhere- the two singers standing at the top of a long edge of steps, Beca staring down at it like it was Mount Everest instead of a flight of stairs.

The taller woman pulled away slightly, earning a disgruntled noise that was soon countered by a sigh as Chloe scooped her up- barely giving it a second thought as she pulled Beca flush into her- the tiny DJ squirming in response as she squinted her eyes in shock. _"Put me down."_

"Hush," Chloe chided, taking the first step down. It was harder than it looked. Not for the added weight, Beca was fairly light, and Chloe could handle more than her fair share. She couldn't really see the steps though, making it tougher to feel out where the next drop was. "You're not getting down these stairs without some help."

Beca wanted to object. She wanted to do everything in her power to do things on her own. But she couldn't. She couldn't because not only was it impossible to walk- but the growl Chloe had emitted still stuck with her like the wrong kind of double-sided tape. It instilled fear- or something more. Maybe even respect.

Once they reached the bottom step, Chloe still refused to release the younger girl from her hold. She felt safe, safe enough to keep her reservations for herself. Her breath was shallow, the onsite infirmary across campus as she was almost lulled into a slight slumber. Again, her cold nose pressed close to Chloe's collarbone as she breathed in her musky scent.

"Stay quiet," Chloe whispered suddenly, breaking the silence as Beca knit her eyebrows together, she started to lift her head away from the woman's chest. Letting a small grunt out as she felt the ginger press her face back into her. "Bec's."

She was confused but did as she was told, keeping her eyes closed as she felt Chloe slow to a stop. She could smell the aftershave and hear the labored breathing of another, curling closer to her prince as she stayed silent. She listened to Chloe's heart- something involuntary. It was pressed right against her eardrum as it thudded along with her words.

"Jesse, hey." She said, adjusting her hold slightly to get a better grip. "You okay? You're looking a little pale."

There was bite to her words. Bite mixed with faux worry and something more that Beca couldn't quite pull from her statement. Not with her eyes clenched shut and breathing purposely slowed. But it was something.

"I just," he panted a few more times, "Beca got hurt? Do you need-"

"No" Chloe cut him off curtly, the noise of his sneaker sounding off against the pavement as she hugged Beca closer. It was the possessiveness. The domination in her slight growl that got him to back down almost immediately. "It's a sprained ankle, Jess. She'll be fine. I'm just taking her to the Infirmary."

"She must be heavy," He stated, earning a grimace from the younger girl. Chloe felt this against her, stifling a grin herself as she adjusted her hold once more. "Are you sure you don't need help, she is my-"

 _"Your what?"_ that same biting growl had returned to her stature as she let out a thick rumbling sigh, hugging Beca closer to her frame. Again, the possessive style of her statement sending undeniable chills down the DJ's spine. She didn't know where Jesse was going with this, either. But she knew that whatever he was about to say wasn't as appealing as the claim her captain had made over her.

"My uh," He stammered out, an audible step being taken back. "My friend. Just… just let me know if anything changes, alright? Hopefully, it's just her ankle."

The last part was mumbled as he walked away from the two women, confused more than anything. Confused at the strong stance that had just blocked his attempts at getting to know his friend better. But even more, confused at why Beca hadn't made an objection in the first place. From what he could tell, no one took possession over the tiny woman except herself.

"Sorry," Chloe started walking again, Beca blinking as her eyes got used to the overcast in the usually clear blue Atlanta sky. "That kid bothers me."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Bechloe werewolf moment where Beca has to avois chasing after small animals when they're walking in a park full of people. Or a dog park]**

 **Her fingers wrapped** easily around the cotton of her girlfriend's collar. The easily stitched material, in turn, pulled into the older woman's throat; a strangled sound making its way past her lips.

Chloe Beale was not one to fold under the pressure of one little movement. She was stronger than Beca, sure, and she knew that she could break free of the woman's tiny little rodent hands- but she stayed. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, dragging her cold fingers across the raw spot forming on the pale skin at her neck.

Beca acted as if nothing just happened, her dark cobalt stare trained on murky water. The large lake was nothing to mess with. At this time of the year, it was coated in a thick sheet of pollen and pistia; green leaves stretching over clouded sandy banks. The ducks almost teasing the older woman as they drifted leisurely in the cool mess.

The brunette had her fingers intertwined with Chloe's, swinging them slightly as the two enjoyed the near-dusk setting. It was early summer, a night the both of them shared off. They had contemplated showing up at the park for the outdoor movie they projected on the side of the recreation center, but it was too crowded, and neither of them wanted to watch the Notebook for the twentieth time so they opted for a nice walk instead.

At least, it had started out nice. It was almost quiet as they shared in the scenery around the path usually used for bikers and dog-walkers. Beca was even tempted to sit on one of the man benches that circled the man-made bin of water to watch the neon orange fade off into violet.

Instead, she had to deal with Chloe.

Chloe who tried her hardest to focus on the silence. Chloe who was practically vibrating out of her skin each time the sound of a small animal reached her ears. Chloe who was practically drooling at the thought of the hunt. The whimper that escaped her throat was another red flag going up for the young DJ.

"Stop it," Beca warned, not giving it a second thought. It made Chloe snap her jaw shut with a huff. She was content with stroking her thumb against the edge of Beca's palm for the time being- but she was getting bored.

The taller girl stopped suddenly, Beca not paying much mind as she took a few more steps before her movement was halted by the extra, bone-crushing weight applied to her hand. She was being yanked back- a breath escaping her lips.

"Bec's" Chloe whispered, her attention trained on one of the many large oak trees that stretched above the winding path. Her words were rushed as she gave her girlfriends hand another squeeze. _"Do you see that?"_

The brunette let out an idle sigh, taking a large step back so her shoulder was right by Chloe's. She figured she would give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt and actually humor her strangled attempts to get her to look.

There were a few branches clouded by dark green leaves that almost reminded Beca of a certain blonde captain's eyes. The limbs creaked in the slight summer breeze. Even with her gazing up at the mess of vegetation and squinting, Beca couldn't' see anything distinguishing.

"What, Chlo?" She whispered, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Squirrel."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

"HE'S MOCKING ME!"

"he is not!" Beca turned on her heel to face the girl as she peeled her hand away from Chloe's as she crossed her hands over her chest. "You know why? Because he is a _rodent_ , Chloe."

"So you're saying that I'm smarter than him," She quirked her head to the side as Beca gave off one of her signature eye rolls. This was the type of puppy-like behavior that earned the taller woman her nickname. The one she hated so much be seemed to forget the source of. "Because technically his brain is the size of a nut. And that means I've got the advantage."

"Okay," Beca tapped her fingers against the woman's temple as she let out a huff. "Now I'm not entirely sure your brain isn't the size of a nut."

"I'm gonna get him."

"Chlo, what-"She was cut off when the woman placed both of her palms evenly on the tree truck, digging her nails into the bark as if to test its stability. Beca shot both of her eyebrows up as she tightened her annoyed stance. Part of her not wanting to admit being curious to how her full-grown girlfriend was going to scale an oak tree. "Leave him alone."

Chloe let out a shocked gasp as she whipped her head around towards her counterpart, silky copper locks falling into her determined stare. "You're on his side?"

 _"I'm not on anyone's side!"_ Beca barked out, throwing her hands in the air as she watched Chloe hug the tree closer. She pressed the tip of her combat boot into the lower part of the trunk, effectively lifting herself a few inches off the ground before sliding loudly back to the ground. "I would just like to get back to our walk."

She didn't' get a response as Chloe pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. Adjusting her stance before taking another crack at it. She got a little higher this time- letting out a growl in annoyance as the soles of her shoes thudded against the soft soil once more. "You little bastard." She mumbled out "I swear to God when I get up there- Oof!"

Her words were cut short the second Beca wrapped her arm around her waist, nails digging into the rough bark as she was pulled away from the tree entirely. Damn, that tiny little hobbit was strong, even by Chloe's standards. She set her back down on the grass on the other side of the path- gripping her collar once more before the ginger could run.

"Go ahead, puppy, try it," Beca warned with fire in her eyes. "This is your favorite shirt and I am not above ripping it."

"But he started it." She whined loudly, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

Beca squinted her eyes and shook her head in disbelief _"Did he?"_

"YES!" She shouted in a burst of passion.

Beca stared her down for a few more seconds before reluctantly peeling her hands from the woman's shirt. She gave her the slight lift of the chin- allowing Chloe to let out a squeal of joy before launching herself back at the tree. Beca shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Oh!" Chloe was back in front of her in a matter of seconds, Beca's gaze lifting to her girlfriends with confusion as she parted her lips to object. Instead, her expression was captured by a quick kiss, one that lingered close to her as Chloe wicked her hands into long brown locks.

She pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against the shorter girls. "What was that for?" Beca panted.

"For being so understanding," Chloe mumbled, keeping her thumb under Beca's chin, studying her. Beca nodded, knowing that it was all part of the reason she loved Chloe. From the late nights when she chained her to radiators, or the half a thousand dollars she spent on new windows, she loved her. Every single inch of her. "Beca."

"Yeah, Chlo?"

"Do you see that dog?"

"What-"Before she could object, Chloe took off towards the large hill, completely forgetting about the squirrel up in the tree or her shell-shocked girlfriend who shook her head, taking off behind the tall ginger. Damn, she was fast. "Chloe no! That's Mrs. Henderson's dog!"


	7. Chapter 7

**[Prompt: Beca is spending the night at Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment since her roommate needs the dorm. While at the apartment, Beca finds thick metal chains, a tranquilizer and a muzzle and can't help but question the two. (Beca doesn't know Chloe's a werewolf]**

 **Chains were not** quiet. They were inanimate objects that didn't' care if they made a lot of noise the second they came tumbling down. It didn't' matter to them if they slinked out of an upper cherrywood cabinet with such unsubtly that it was almost comical- because this? Well, this was comical.

Beca took a small step back as the long string of metal linked silver rushed with strangled taps each time they hit a bump- it almost carried a melody as at least four feet of metal collected in a neat little pile on Chloe & Aubrey's kitchen floor. All the while- dusky eyes followed the movements.

It was quite a large cabinet- one that had its majority dedicated to the storing of the restraints- it's other contents consisted of what looked like a muzzle, and a few sharpened needles that propped up near a clear bottle that contained syrup. It had a few numbers on it- numbers that made Beca's chest tighten as she stared at the mess in front of her. Her mouth slightly agape as her fingers tightened around the small black handle.

Aubrey was frozen, waist close to level with the breakfast bar, arms strewn over it with one hand lazily holding a crimson glass of wine. Part of her wanted to chug it immediately, the other acknowledging the thick nausea in her stomach. Her pear colored eyes grew about three shades darker than usual. Her mouth was dry and sour, the taste of bile threatening to raise the second Beca slowly turned to face her.

"Your other right," Aubrey cleared her throat as she straightened her stance at the bar. She carried that same poised strength that she always did- even with the confused and crazed look the small brunette carried.

She had told Beca to grab an extra wine glass for Chloe when the redhead dashed off to the bathroom, because her bladder was the size of a penny at this point, and it would be nice to have a cup already poured for her when she emerged. But the ever-clumsy girl had gone for the cabinet on the left instead of the right.

"You're just going to _ignore this?"_ Her voice was strangled as she whipped around, throwing her hands up in the air. She was careful to avoid the mess of metal on the ground.

"Ignore what?" Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. She was stalling, she had no idea what to say- usually, she could keep the brunette riled up enough to distract her. But this was a little harder to shift her attention from.

Aubrey felt Chloe's heat behind her, the girl running her hands over her pants to take care of any residual moisture. The scent of vanilla and lavender filling the room as the blonde wordlessly sprung her hand out, letting Chloe grasp the glass of wine with confusion etched into her soft features.

"What-"She caught the strange glance of Beca who looked frantically between the two women before looking at a large number of tranquilizers and, leather restraints. "oh."

"OH?" Beca nearly shouted, Chloe, pulling the cup that her counterpart had handed her to her lips. She took two long gulps- two loud and earth-shattering ones that dragged the silence on. "Why do you have enough restraints to handle a circus elephant?"

Chloe was calm as she licked her lips, placing the empty flute down on the granite countertop. Beca had crossed her arms over her chest at this point, waiting for an answer as Aubrey sat back in her seat. _This is it, this is when it all breaks._

"Okay, Beca, the thing is" The ginger sounded out slowly "Aubrey has some very particular sexual practices."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry?"

Aubrey and Beca spoke at the same time, the blonde was the louder of the two. Her eyebrows shot up as she parted her lips- her own gaze moved to Chloe's as the small DJ kept her accusing stare at her captain.

This was not something Aubrey had signed up for when she and Chloe started to share a dorm three years ago. She didn't expect to have to keep at least two rolls of iron chains and lethal doses of tranquilizers on her when the moon reached a certain point in the sky.

But up until this point it had been little lies. They would end practice early sometimes. Aubrey would say that Chloe just got excited, or that she didn't like other dogs- or maybe she likes them a little too much, always getting the meanest of mutts to turn into little fluff balls.

The ginger cocked her head to the side, her big blue stare pleading. There was nothing supernatural about it; this was a pout. One of Chloe's "hard-to-say-no-to" pouts. Impossible really.

With a sharp breath, she slowly turned her position back to Beca, the girl with an amused look on her features. "She's…right" Aubrey's jaw was clenched "I use all of that stuff."

Chloe lifted her chin to urge her on.

"I like it real…" She squinted her eyes _"Freaky."_

"Oh," An amused smile pulled at the corners of Beca's lips, her stance less defensive as she held both of her hands up in surrender. "I'm not one to judge. But tranquilizers, really?"

"If you're not one to judge than drop it." Aubrey snapped, standing up straight as she pushed towards the living room, bringing her lips close to Chloe's ear as she kept her fingers around her upper arm. "You owe me, Beale."


	8. Chapter 8

**[Prompt: while out on a date, beca and were!chloe both get hit on. while beca is annoyed of being hit on and her girlfriend being hit on, she does her best to calm were!chloe and it doesn't help that beca can see chloe's hand slowly becoming claws]**

 **Beca kept her** cheek against Chloe's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with the older woman in a bit of an aloof way. She was used to the way the two of them moved together, her extra lean not deterring the redhead. She felt comfort, an overwhelming sense of home filling her as she walked back to the car after a long night.

The restaurant had been crowded like it always was. It's dull orange glow and ambient classical music gave both women a sense of warmth that clouded them in a small bubble- even if it was just for the night. A night where they only had to worry about the deep looks in the other eyes, and the way they would smile softly at each other in the presence of an effortless silence.

Chloe had draped her brown leather Jacket over Beca's shoulders the second they emerged from their isolated heaven. The brunette would have protested, but after four and a half years of being together, she knew to leave it alone. Chloe had always been protective of her- in situations where Jack Frost was the one making the horrible moves, or in anything that presented a danger.

They had tried a new place on the waterway, the same waterway that brought out the cold breeze from the river's lapping waves. It brought musty air into the older woman's lungs and made it impossible for the two of them to have an easy trip back to the car. They had to travel along a stretch of boardwalk, lit up by fairy lights strung across the banister.

It would have been romantic, save for the bars that lined this part of town. It was getting later into the evening, meaning that it was almost the last call for said establishments. Those who were drunk needed to phone a cab and settled along the railings to cat call- or just quietly revel in their intoxicated states.

Chloe kept her head down when the whistles sounded, even though they stirred up some strange discomfort in the pit of her stomach, reminding her of the times her and Beca would be in the city for business. It was easier to ignore them there; you could quickly become lost in the crowds. But here was a little harder. Here, you could still make out the sounds of work boots clanking against the driftwood structure.

There were two of them, two guys who looked to be friends. They had watched Beca and Chloe almost the whole way down the docks, only voicing their vulgar opinions the second the two walked by.

"What?" One of the guys asked as they quickened their pace, almost involuntarily. "Am I not allowed to compliment a beautiful woman on her looks, Red?"

Chloe stopped, Beca giving her a strange, yet admired stare. She looked up at the girl, the very girl who seemed to be taking a deep breath to steady herself. It was one thing if the man had made some derogatory comment about her- but Beca? Beca was off limits.

"Chlo?" Beca asked in a hushed whisper.

Instead of getting an answer vocally, she was met by an action. Chloe turned around to face the two men with a sweet smile. The one who spoke looked greasy, shoving his elbow into his buddy with excitement his hand holding an amber bottle. His partner raked his eyes across the outfit Chloe had chosen for the date- a simple black dress with lace sleeves to counter the cold of the evening.

"Hi boys," Chloe turned up her charm as Beca watched with raised eyebrows, fingers clenching tighter around the jacket that rested against her frame. Chloe took a step closer. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart," The other man straightened his stance. He looked cleaner than his buddy, dawning a button down that was slightly untucked, a glass of scotch, neat, in his grasp. "When you look like that, we can answer anything you'd like."

"Good," She flashed him another dazzling grin, her voice a low purr. He licked his dry lips, waiting for her to continue. "Do you," She started to balance her fingertips on the edge of his collar- running her fingers easily against the fabric edge.

Suddenly her fingers were wrapped roughly around the material, so hard that they almost ripped through the seam. Her other hand had wrapped itself around the shorter one's t-shirt- pulling him close enough that she could smell the rotting alcohol on his breath. "Really think that women enjoy being treated like objects?"

The suit swallowed roughly, trying hard to settle his drink in his hands. "Well, No-I"

"You what?" Chloe said with a snarl "You think that staring at our asses and whistling at us will do what? Turn us on?" She directed her attention to the shorter of the two "Because consider me fucked."

"Listen lady" He held up his hands in surrender, "We didn't mean no harm, we just thought she looked nice."

"She does." Chloe shoved him away, his back coming into contact with the railing behind him as she struggled to steady himself. "But I don't think she needs _you_ to remind her of that."

"Dude," The other guy spoke, voice tight "Your eyes are-"

"That's enough." Beca finally spoke up, voice filled with annoyance as she wrapped her finger around Chloe's upper arm. She knew that was her cue, her girlfriends stare fading from a vibrant blue to a muddy orange. Soon enough, they would be brighter than the sun- that one was hard to explain.

Chloe took the authority in her voice as a sign. A sign that maybe, just maybe, it was enough. The two men looked scared shitless of the woman they had just treated like an object- the wrong woman to scorn. She stiffened as Beca dragged her away, a few feet from the men before she once again, pulled her into a little grassy edge by some trees.

It was isolated, Chloe's back pushed up against the large oak as her chest heaved up and down. It was tight- her hair unruly as she struggled to catch her bearings. She could almost see the glow of her stare against Beca's soft skin and struggled expression. The shorter girl was squeezing her upper arms, trying to bring her back.

A deep growl was against each exhale, her jaw clenched as she dug sharpened nails into the bark. "Hey, Love" Beca took her cheek in her palm, rubbing her thumb over the inflamed surface. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"Bec's-"

"No," The brunette stated simply. "I want you to say it, Chloe. I'm okay."

"You're okay." Chloe clenched her eyes shut, lifting her chin as she breathed in Beca's scent. It wasn't filled with fear like it had been a few minutes ago. It had a distinct smell- one that wasn't as sweet, or as kind. One that made jealousy and rage and concern always spark up in the redhead. "I'm okay, and you're okay."

"They were dicks," Beca said after a few moments, she had let Chloe's breath slow, had let her nuzzle her cheek into her palm and melt into the subtle embrace. "I bet they weren't even packing."

"Yeah," Chloe blew out a puff of air with a small smile"They made my wolf go crazy."

"I know," Beca whispered, her eyes filled with admiration as they met blue ones. Blue ones that reminded her that Chloe was calm, and collected, and well, hers. "I hope they were wasted enough to forget all this."

"Right," She nodded carefully "Who will believe a couple of drunks anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT: So I don't know if you've heard of different types of full moons (Like Blue moons, and supermoons) But can you please do a one-shot where Chloe is really affected by the Blood Moon and Beca kind of has to keep her under control?**

 **[PART ONE]**

 **"I told you** I'm not going to let her get out again, Aubrey," Beca mumbled into the receiver of the phone; the hot mix of plastic and metal was wedged between her shoulder so she could cook dinner without being interrupted. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the blondes worried attitude towards her girlfriend of three years. "I think I know how to deal with this stuff by now."

"I'm not worried about her getting out," The seething tone seeped through the object, the brunette knitting her eyebrows together as she let the sharpened edge of the knife into the carrot with an audible crunch. "Though, you need some work with that too."

 _"Not the point."_

"Right." Aubrey drew in an audible breath "This is a different type of moon, don't you watch the news?"

"Of course, I watch the news." She defended herself "It's a blood moon, big deal. They said it would make people feel a little weird, and that you're considered lucky if you don't work in an emergency room."

She repeated what the castor had said this morning. He was too peppy for her liking- there was no way someone could look that good in a suit at 7am without some type of dark secret resting behind the cameras. She felt that way about most of them, even the snarky weather girl that held her attention on the phone now.

"Yeah, for humans." Beca heard Aubrey struggle with her car keys on the other end of the line, speech muffled "The moon effects Chloe differently, it plays a bigger part in her life than ours."

Beca placed the knife down, wrapping her fingers around her cell phone before turning and resting her back haphazardly on the counter. It dug into her spine, but she didn't mind much. She held the object closer to the side of her face. "Will she get more aggressive?"

"Not exactly," Aubrey's voice was clearer now, she had clearly stopped struggling with her task to give her friend her full attention. "Chloe gets a little… frustrated during the lunar cycle." There was a brief pause "Sexually."

A bark of a laugh escaped Beca's lungs. She couldn't help it. All of this was crazy- Aubrey never really phoned her unless Chloe wasn't answering hers. And she went to the trouble for this? It was comical to the little brunette. "I'm sorry, but we need no help in that department."

"I'm not kidding, Mitchell!" Her voice was exhausted "You've never dealt with a blood moon. "She will break you, Hobbit."

Beca lifted her gaze to the doorframe that separated the living room and the kitchen. The topic of conversation was leaning close to the wall, arms crossed over her half-covered chest; she had her perfect eyebrow pointed- a thick layer of sweat from the run she had gone on made her glow under the kitchen lights. One earbud remained while the other hung close to her chest.

"Seriously, my freshmen year she almost jumped me, I don't think I've ever seen that look in her eyes." Beca held the phone a bit away from her ear as she stared her girlfriend down, raking her eyes over her toned body. "Of course I couldn't really say no I mean-"

"uh huh, good talk Aubrey."

"Beca!" She didn't' hear the rest of her sentence before she pushed the glowing red button at the bottom of her screen, holding down the off switch until her screen went completely dark, her stare strong as she lifted her chin. "Hi, Chloe. How was your run?"

"It was fine," She panted, taking out one her other headphone slowly. "And dinner?"

"Coming along."

"Good."

They stood in an unwarranted silence. Once where Beca clenched her phone so hard that it was sure to shatter, Chloe never taking her eyes off her, not for one second. Those blue orbs were dangerous and lustful. They sent chills through the smaller woman's spine.

"What did Bree want?" Chloe finally broke the quiet.

"She uh," Beca swallowed despite the dryness in her mouth. "She just wanted to chat, I guess."

"Uh huh," Chloe set her own device down on the nearby table, taking a few steps towards her counterpart. Beca straightened up, the scent of lavender quick to fill her lungs as the redhead stood close, too close for comfort. It stirred something. "I know when you're lying, Beca."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, a slight squeak pushing past her lips as she felt Chloe wrap her fingers gently around her wrist. The pressure wasn't overwhelming, but enough to send electricity up her spine. "Your pulse." Chloe held the girl's wrist up, pressing one of her own fingers to the point in Beca's. "It quickens."

Her words had a bite to them, Beca drawing in such a sharp breath that it could cut through the air. Chloe was careful as she pushed her lips tenderly near her counterpart's pulse point, nipping softly at it. It made her skin heat up, made her eyes close as she pushed her head against the cabinets behind her.

"Oh," she whispered. "Chloe. Dinner."

"I'm not hungry," She growled, trailing touches up her arm. She was so soft, so primal. Her scent was strong in the shorter girl's lungs as she swallowed back a moan, her stomach stirring roughly. "Are you?"

"No, I suppose not- Shit." Her voice was caught the second Chloe placed her hands firmly on her waist, hoisting her up on the edge of the counter. She avoided the knife, the cutting board, even the mix of chopped up vegetables. On instinct, Beca wrapped her legs dutifully around Chloe, pulling her closer.

She could swear she saw her eyes flash- flash that golden yellow compared to the deep ocean breeze that they usually exhibited. They were animalistic and thick, a soft grown moving past her lips as she raked her nails over Beca's sides, making her shiver.

"She told you about the blood moon," Chloe mumbled, pressing her cheek close to Beca's as she nipped slightly at the woman's ear. "It wasn't so fun for Aubrey."

"Mm," Beca couldn't muster words as she ran her hands over her girlfriends back. Pulling her head back once more as Chloe ran her tongue against the woman's collarbone, biting at the soft skin.

"She wasn't mine," Chloe husked, "but _you_ are."


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT: ok, i'll say it: PLEASE finish the Blood Moon prompt, bc let's be real, we ALL want were!Chloe smut**

 **[A/N: I'm terrible at smut, so so bad at it, go easy on me!]**

 **Chloe's nails dug** into her sides, not enough to draw blood, never enough to draw blood. It made her stomach flip, mouth dry and unruly as she felt the girl drag her tongue against her bottom lip, begging for access. Her taste was sweet and strong, alluring as if it pulled the younger girl in.

Beca pulled her close, legs wrapped around Chloe's mid-section as she tangled her fingers in coppery gold locks. "We should," She mumbled into the kiss "this is dangerous, Chlo."

"So am I," she purred, moving her touch from Beca's soft mouth before nipping lightly at her jaw, letting Chloe place her hands on her collarbone. "You don't seem so scared of me, though."

"Because I'm not." Beca let her head fall back slightly, neck cold against the wooden cabinets. That's where they kept the mugs; the mismatched ones that they collected in their travels. They got one every time they went out of state, even if they were crappy and from run-down gas stations. It was their little tradition. Beca would choose one randomly to give her girlfriend coffee in, and Chloe would try to guess even though she never got it right. "I'm afraid of sitting on a knife."

"Hmm," Chloe paused in her movements. "We can be careful."

"I don't heal like you do, babe." The brunette laughed slightly, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. She looked gorgeous, the moonlight streaming through the open kitchen window was refreshing and paled her features. Each time she shifted her stare its rays caught her blue irises, flashing them with an aurum glow. "If I sit on a knife, my ass is decommissioned for a good month and a half."

"We can't have that, now can we?" She chuckled a soft and encouraging sound despite the dark color of her stare. Chloe hooked her hands around Beca's thighs, pulling her close as she lifted her from the counter- the girl drawing in a sharp breath as she allowed herself to press into Chloe's chest, breathing in her scent. She wasn't used to being carried- not in this aspect, but it was better than the alternative.

Chloe held her close, the shorter girl wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck as she stabilized herself, letting the woman walk them into the living room- a quaint little area that was more modern than Chloe ever saw herself living in. But it fit the two of them well- it was cozy.

Beca let out an audible gasp as her back came into contact with the cold leather of the sofa, her t-shirt riding up to expose her skin. Goosebumps raised across her arms Chloe settling almost on top of the girl, her knee pressing into her core. "Better?" She rumbled.

"Better," She said through a long exhale, letting her girlfriend take the lead once more. She had questions, she had a _lot_ of questions. Mainly of which included that of what Chloe did to Aubrey to spook her so much when it came to the Blood moon. But her mind wandered, snapped almost instantly the second she felt Chloe's clawing touch and hot breath on her collarbone. The girl was just hovering over her, bodies pressed close as she stared at the young brunette, her eyes combing through every inch of her body.

"Does this have to do with the moon?" Beca asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the woman practically straddling her at this point.

"Would it change things if it was?" The older woman cocked a perfect eyebrow, eyes darting down to her girlfriend's lips towards the end of the sentence. Beca shook her head no, earning a fast smile as Chloe cupped Beca's face, pressing her mouth gently against the girls. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, Chloe wrapping her fingers around the base of Beca's shirt, soft growls moving from her lips each time she felt the scalding touch of another.

"Ah," Beca scolded, "Aubrey got me this shirt."

"Your point?" Chloe took the soft chuckle and clumsy shrug as a sign that it didn't matter too much- some novelty shirt from when the weather girl went to the Grand Canyon. It was Beca's cooking shirt, already ruined from burns and different splashback. Her point was, she didn't have one.

The sound of fabric breaking at the seams filled the room, it was almost as if Chloe had practice, easily tearing it away with such a swift movement. Beca felt a rush of cool air as she bucked closer to her girlfriend, craving her touch as soon as the cool air hit her mid-section.

She let Chloe drag her nails down her stomach, sucking in a sharp breath as a stinging sensation pressed against her skin, the woman soothing it almost immediately as she moved her tongue over the red marks she had just created. She moved down, trailing open mouth kisses down the tender area as she let out a deep and primal hiss that sounded more like a rumble from the edge of her chest.

Beca crumbled under the subtly of the touch, Chloe messing with the iron button of her jeans, it made her squirm, almost embarrassed by the effect the woman had on her after such a long time. A simple prospect of something more was enough to almost capsize this whole thing. Chloe knew how to drag things out, to tease her until she was practically begging to be fucked.

"Chlo," Was all she groaned, the older woman smiling into her actions as she unhooked the offending object, Beca not being told twice that she needed to lift up, it was almost routine at this point- the first couple of months, Chloe had to demand her through the actions, the tiny DJ so stricken with Chloe as a being that she was rendered useless until she came to her senses.

Chloe didn't' waste much time pulling the articles of clothing away from her girlfriend, leaving her a naked mess on their sofa, just waiting to be touched. She would make her wait too, not giving in as fast as her wolf wanted her to. She growled, kissing lower than before, paying attention to the sound of Beca's heartbeat filling the room.

"Please," She heard Beca squeak out, the first bit of her unraveling. It made Chloe smirk, in a way, she had won, her mouth dropping down below Beca's thighs as she breathed in her thick scent, making contact with the tender skin, still teasing the girl that writhed beneath her. She attempted to buck forward, but Chloe wouldn't grant her that pleasure- not yet.

"Be patient,"

"Fuck."

She loved when Beca got restless. The girl usually held such composure, such utmost control. It wasn't a phrase that Chloe was used to, she often let her animalistic instinct take over- but here, right now, she was the one calling all the shots and Beca was at her forlorn mercy. Chloe traced her subtle touch against Beca's slit, she was wet, the younger woman digging her fingers into Chloe's hair almost urging her forward.

In one swift movement, she surged forward, tasting the woman she had made hers. Beca drew in a thick breath, so fast that it made her throat burn. Chloe's touch was something she craved more than anything- and had finally been granted, her body buzzing under her fast and precise movements. Her mouth was dry and tasted of copper, moans muffled as she bit down on her forearm to keep the neighbors from wondering- to keep them from interrupting like last time.

Chloe was always good when it came to stuff like this, to take it fast, but slow enough to bring Beca to the edge, her stomach dropping each time the redhead pressed close to her wall, she slowed her movements, knowing from years when Beca was getting close to the edge. The edge that she had pulled her to and kept her at for a few moments.

"Chlo, _please_ " She repeated from earlier, a fine layer of sweat coating every inch of her bare skin.

Without a word, Chloe pressed closer, feeling her girl tightened around her touch, bucking forward to push herself ever so flush against the woman she loves. Beca's teeth dug into her skin as she swallowed back a scream- nails pushing into Chloe's scalp as she fisted the hair between her grasp.

Every part of her was shaking, breath ragged and labored as she felt Chloe pull away, it almost elicited a whimper from her throat, chest heaving up and down as the wolf pulled herself into a straddling position over her mess of a girlfriend. She looked proud of herself, the same golden stare glowing brighter than it had been before.

"Wow," Beca husked, swallowing thickly as Chloe dipped down and pressed her lips chastely against the tiny brunette, the girl practically tasting herself with the small gesture. "That was-"

"Just the start," Chloe mumbled, drawing in a thick breath as she dropped her hand between Beca's legs once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Were!Chloe Prompt: Aubrey notices scratches all over Beca and gets worried that in the heat of the moment Chloe might accidentally bite her. So she grills Bec's about it!**

 **Aubrey didn't notice** it at first. Not with the swift movements and strong stature that the little bane of her existence carried. Beca was a strong girl, she made up for her size with a dark personality and a stubbornness that would pick at every part of Aubrey until she blew a gasket.

But something was off with her these last few months. Her mood was happier, she didn't argue about the setlists, or try to rip out Aubrey's throat the second she threw a dangerous look her way (Which admittedly had increased, because the blonde could never leave well enough alone).

"Beca," She spoke one day after practice, a plastic water bottle close to her lips as she stood close to the large and complicated whiteboard. It still had all the plans slathered across it in marker, a bunch of lines that Beca had to memorize, but had never gotten the chance. She learned as she went, something Aubrey wasn't accustomed to but had grown used to it. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Chloe lifted her chin from the bleachers, giving her roommate an incriminating look, hair falling into her perfect ocean eyes. She received the slight turn of a head in response. The redhead knew enough to leave it alone, throwing her bag over her shoulder- if this was something concerning, Beca would tell her later.

"What's up, Cap?" the smaller woman shoved her hands in her pockets, flinching a bit at the sudden movement. Aubrey cocked a brow, setting the bottle of water on the giant grand piano that no one understood- they were an acapella group, an instrument meant nothing.

"Your back," Aubrey deadpanned, crossing her arms over her sweat brined chest.

"I'm pretty sure that's behind me," Beca mumbled, confused, tilting a bit to get a look at something she knew she couldn't' catch a glimpse at. It made Aubrey scoff, loudly at that.

"It's in pain." That wasn't a question, it was a statement, her leader leaning heavily on that very instrument that was rendered useless. "I can tell."

Beca furrowed her brow, letting her shoulders drop a bit. Aubrey had never shown any type of concern towards her- not without a condescending tone. This was different, this had a certain edge of fear to it that silenced the sarcastic comebacks and opened her up to a whole new wave of concern.

"Yeah, I must have pulled it." Beca lied, she wasn't very good at it. Her shoulders would raise, and her voice would go down a few octaves. Her ever dark eyes would deepen in tone, little things that Aubrey had noticed after almost a year of working with her. "Maybe a little too much cardio…" She trailed off.

"Right," The blonde lifted her chin, almost starting to circle Beca, like prey, maybe. She had picked up a lot of Chloe's little quirks over the years; it was like copying an accent after talking to someone who had a dialect for a total of five minutes. Instead, it translated to a couple of territorial issues, a few growls, and of course this. This circling thing that made Beca feel unsure of herself. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to track Aubrey with her eyes.

"So you're saying running two miles a day made you throw out your back?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed nervously "I don't know how you run, Cap. But I'm intense."

"I'm sure." Aubrey knew she wasn't going to get through to Beca. She never could. The tiny brunette had walls up to her ears, and Chloe seemed to be the only one charming enough to break through them, which is exactly what made the blonde worry. "I know a few chiropractors, you know."

"Thank you, Aubrey, I think I'm- OH FUCKING SHIT!" Beca hissed as soon as a delicate hand made contact with her back. She pulled forward, Aubrey barely touching her, but it was enough. The taller girl slung her arm around her shoulders. Pulling the writing girl closer.

"You want to try that again, Mitchell?" Aubrey asked simply, pulling the girl on her side, it was close to a headlock. Beca was close to breathing heavy, the sting against her spine making her squirm.

 _"Don't."_ She seethed, attempting to shove her away, but Aubrey had more leverage. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Okay," Aubrey spoke soothingly, "So I'll talk, and you'll listen, Tiny."

Beca grumbled at the nickname, hand gripping at Aubrey's wrist to keep most of her weight off of the sore spot on her shoulder. She didn't' have much of a choice at this point, her angry stare narrowed at her friend.

"I've lived with Chloe for years." She started "She's not quiet, and you're not quiet… I've seen people walking out of her room and into a hospital after one-night stands. And frankly, you've held your own well."

The girl rolled her eyes, this is exactly what she didn't want to. Talk about her sex life with her girlfriend's roommate. Even if it had been a little rough; it was the good kind of rough. The kind of rough that made her curl her toes and beg for more (Not that Aubrey had to know any of this.)

"I can handle scratches, Bree." Beca sighed thickly, effectively prying herself out of the woman's grasp. She resumed her original stance; arms crossed her forest eyes filled with that same spur of emotion. "It's actually kind of nice. Though, it hurts now."

"Neosporin and peroxide." Aubrey said absently, "Ask nicely and Chloe will apply it herself. Don't ask at all, and I hope you're good with a mirror."

Beca let out a heavy sigh, shoving her hands back in her pockets, careful not to pull at the already aching wounds. "Why do you know so much about this anyway, and more importantly, why do you care?"

This turned on a different side of Aubrey. A bumbling mess that Beca had only seen in a video; the video of nationals where she had tossed her lunch over the first three rows of an audience. She kept it together on stage, but from what Chloe had relayed to the group, she broke down behind the curtain. Who knew a few words could turn her into an embarrassed child caught running with scissors.

She mumbled something that was inaudible, making the brunette cock her head to the side. "Bree, you're going to need to speak up."

"Has she ever bitten you?" Aubrey lifted her brows, the words almost blending together in a huge mess. Beca parted her lips, wanting to say words, wanting to think of anything to actually say to the woman, but she couldn't. Instead, she stared.

"I don't think so?" Her words got higher with each second, eyebrows scrunched and mouth like cotton. "God, Aubrey, what is with you and sex? First the chains and now-"

"You'd know. Don't let her." Aubrey cut the girl off. "Don't let her bite you, not sexually, or playfully"

 _"Playfully?"_

"Playfully." She mirrored, finger pointed. "That's an order."

"With all due respect, you don't control my life outside of these walls, I'm perfectly capable of letting" She dropped her voice to a quiet whisper "Of letting my girlfriend do what she wants in the bedroom."

"Not that." Aubrey's voice was hard "Hell, tie her to the bed frame for all I care, just _don't let her bite you_. Are we clear?"

Something about the thickness of Aubrey's voice and the strong edge that rested behind her stare made Beca shut up. She stared in awe at the woman in front of her. Someone who couldn't care less if she took a long walk off a short cliff. But here she was, stressing a point that Beca couldn't fully understand. This time it wasn't to protect Chloe.

It was to protect her.

"Crystal."


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT: After leaving her shift at the radio station, beca gets attacked by a wild animal but was later saved by what looked like a large wolf (Chloe)**

 **The concrete was** hard- of course, it was, that's what concrete was supposed to feel like. If it would soft, that would alarm Beca even more. It pressed against the small of her back, the air pushing through her lungs as a strangled gasp sounded in the dark parking lot.

The type of pain that engulfed her back reminded her of when she was little and she would take a tumble on a bike, or even her skateboard. Her shoes got caught on a rough patch, or she would lose control of the handles; always landing flat on her ass and covered in bloodied scars, the bruises coming later. But the girl would always pick herself back up.

This was different, this made her heart pound against her chest and the warm sensation of blood soaked through her t-shirt right below her ribs, arms held up and fighting off the mass of black fur that had knocked her off her feet in the first place. Beca could barely breathe, barely calm down enough to attempt to kick off the mutt.

At least she thought it was a dog, she didn't get a good look at it before it charged at her, almost body checking the tiny girl as it rammed its shoulder into her midsection. She grunted as she lifted her knee into the large animal's abdomen, not lessening its hold on her forearm. It had moved on from the wound it created in her side, instead attempting to get a firm hold on her neck.

Beca remembered hearing that's the one place you had to protect. The one place an animal with the taste of blood in their mouth would strike first. It was an instant kill- and Beca, being the strong type that she is, instantly regretted offering to close the station by herself tonight (Though she was certain she had a better chance of being mugged than being mauled.)

The canine dug its teeth further into her arm, close to hitting bone as a strangled hiss pushed past her jaws. This was bad, if she didn't die from this, then she was sure to lose consciousness from the amount of blood that she lost. She wanted to speak but couldn't get a grip on anything with this thing coming at her from all sides.

That's when she felt it, the weight that was lifted off her chest with a slight whimper. The jaws that were locked around her arm were suddenly gone with a painful sting, hot crimson liquid coating most of her chest and stomach at this point. Her breathing was labored, attention shifting to the struggle to her right.

It was a dog; the thing that attacked her. A large mutt that had to be a mix between a lab and a husky. It didn't have a collar, ear almost bit clean off and healed over to create some nasty scar. Beca had seen it around the back alley a few times, not expecting it to ever charge at her like that.

She dug her heels into the parking lot, scrambling to push herself up against the side of her car, still hot from the recently set Georgia sun. Beca pulled her arm close to her midsection, trying to quell the bleeding in a way that wouldn't give her a look at the damage done. She would lose her lunch if she did, not trusting her gore factor on this one.

The black dog was on it's back, a compromising position that gave the brunette's savior a swift break. She expected to a see a person, a kind stranger that had seen the altercation and rammed a steel-toed boot into its side. Instead, she saw an even bigger animal.

Her breath caught, it wasn't like any dog she had ever laid eyes on before; a large wolf with russet fur and deep blue eyes, kind eyes that would flash with gold each time it let out an earthy snarl. Its jowls dripped with saliva as the wolf hovered on top of the black dog, it's own muzzle coating in a red substance.

The wolf snapped at the guilty looking animal, it's ears down and head turned to the side expecting an impact that never came. Beca watched with curiosity as the older animal seemed to have a bit of mercy for her attacker.

With one swift growl, the red wolf stepped back, letting out a deep rumble that the mutt took as a horrid sign. Yelping as it trotted off to a new spot then it's usual hobble behind the station.

Beca didn't realize that she was panting, her ears ringing as she struggled to grasp onto her phone. The large wolf was staring off into the direction of the offender- not taking notice of the small human that shook against her injuries. She hit call on her phone, sliding the emergency button as the device pulled up an operator.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Uh, yeah." She spoke softer than usual, heart in her chest as the large wolf quickly turned its icy stare towards her. Its eyes seemed kind and familiar. She never knew it was possible for an alpha animal to show so much compassion towards someone like her. Someone bleeding out and barely holding on. "I'm right by Barden, 9th, and main. I was just attacked by a dog, I'm bleeding pretty badly."

"Is the animal still there, ma'am."

"No, it uh" She paused, if she told them what really happened they would call animal control. Her fear was still thick in the air, but that didn't mean she wanted this animal to fall mercy to a tranquilizer. "I fought it off. I'm alone."

The wolf had its head cocked to the side at this point, one ear flopping down slightly as it faced Beca, the girl shifting as much as she could as she listened to the instructions from the operator before hanging up, knowing that it wouldn't take long for law enforcement to get here. In a way, the wolf almost seemed puppy-like. Well, as puppy-like as a wild animal can get.

She stiffened as the wolf took a few steps closer, cautious with its movements. Its head was lowered and soft whimpers began to emit from its throat every so often, making Beca bring her guard down until the animal was a few inches from her side, sniffing the air.

"Thank you," Beca whispered meekly, eyes threatening to fall shut. She was tired, more than she would like to emit. Her body felt heavy and breathing was short, making the wolf let out another cry of concern.

The brunette didn't make any attempt to move as the animal placed it's cold nose along the edge of her palm, nuzzling it slightly as it let Beca run her fingers mindlessly through fur- it was softer than she thought it would be.

"You're not so scary, are you?" Beca asked, voice raspy as her words started to slur. The wolf trying to keep her attention by nudging her chilly muzzle against the woman's cheek, making a small smile pull at the woman's lips. "You're like a giant puppy."

The wolf huffed at that, almost like it could understand her. Like it thought it was such a badass and this tiny disk jockey had just insulted its pride. Regardless, it made Beca smile even wider.

"You should go," Beca husked, running her fingers over the wolf once more, They could both hear the siren's heading their way, bouncing off the buildings and flashing a mix of red and blue lights. The wolf almost looked sad to go, swallowing as it took an apprehensive step back. "I'll be okay. Thanks to you."

Another pained whimper filled the air as the wolf darted its deep blue eyes towards the approaching noise before it took another step back and turned in a red flash. Trotting off in the direction Beca assumed it came from- her stare following the animal until it became nothing but a tinted blur.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT: will there be a part 2 after Beca got attacked by an animal and saved by wolf form Chloe?**

 **[A/N:** _head's up for those of you have been asking what "the other thing" is, what else does a dog do to mark its territory?;)_ **]**

 **Hospitals always had** such a distinct smell to Beca. It was a unique mixture of anti-septic and death. Or what she had imagined to be death. She had never actively sought out two levels of the odor that coated her lungs each time she entered one. It reminded her of childhood; the multiple visits and long-standing hours that she kicked her feet idly against a chair too big for her.

When Beca was six, she didn't understand much; not about why she always had to go to the large building with windows like her father's office. Inside was hectic and quiet all at once. There she had grown accustomed to the sympathetic looks that she got from people in brightly colored scrubs, and even a few in large lab coats. She had gotten used to keeping her mother company while she sat hooked up to some loud machine.

One day they stopped going there- and her father didn't have the same look his eyes. He didn't have much of a look at all, Beca doing her best to keep quiet as she wondered why exactly they never pulled into that place again; missing going to the 99-cent store to buy some foil balloons and flowers. They always had to be fake, but her mother kept them, regardless.

The young girl knew one thing for certain: that scent was cemented into her mind forever. And having it shoved against her throat in her barely lucid state was no picnic. In fact, Beca Mitchell was fighting the urge to shoot up- not fully aware of where, or who, she was for a good four seconds.

Her heart pounded roughly as she listened to the sounds around her; brain eventually connecting the busy noises and beeping of monitors together to mean hospital. Painfully conscious about the needle fastened to the top of her hand with a piece of sticky tape.

The next thing she became lucid to was the undeniable pain ripping across her side, her fingers twitching as she registered just how torn up her forearm was- the very arm that she used to push a wild animal away from her throat. It burned with each subtle movement. Tears welling in her shut eyes.

Beca breathed in thickly, willing herself to open her eyes. The lights were as bright as she thought they would be, not helping the liquid pressing against her waterline. She didn't' attempted to move, fingers gracing the fabric of the mattress that she laid flatly on, the back lifted enough to give her a good look at the dark hallway.

"Fuck," She uttered, voice sore from the amount of screaming she had done earlier, head pounding as she heard an immediate shift in the corner of the room, head wanting to shift towards the sound. She didn't get that far, though, a cool hand cupping hers as she heard a soft voice- a voice she never thought would be kind at all.

"Don't try to move, sweetie," Aubrey spoke briskly, taking a few steps out of the room and towards Beca's sight line, she leaned heavily against the glass barrier, pointing her words towards the nurses' station. "Hey! Can I get some help in here!"

 _I don't need any help._ Beca thought bitterly. She had almost fought off a dog by herself, and now Aubrey was crying wolf. She was just coming to, not coding. Her mind elsewhere as midnight eyes traced the woman's figure. She wanted to voice her opinions but couldn't find it within herself. Okay, maybe she did need help.

A short moment later a nurse in stupid neon pink scrubs came in with that same pitying look on her features. Beca hated it but didn't pull away as she gently cupped her face. The tall blonde stood with worry on her features- propped up against the door with her arms folded over her chest. The nurse said something about her name being Kelley, and that she needed Beca to stay still.

The woman shined a bright light in her eyes and asked her to do a few menial things (Like squeezing her finger and repeating back a few numbers that she had rattled off earlier.) Beca didn't quite see why but didn't question the woman. She turned back to Aubrey. "She should be fine, give her a few minutes to come to, I don't think she's in danger of any permanent damage. But it's a long journey from here."

"Thank you, ma'am." Aubrey nodded politely, stepping out of the way as the older woman walked from the room, leaving the two of them in an uncomfortable silence. Beca blinking a few times as she adjusted to the worried scowl on her friend's face.

"Chloe took the girls to the cafeteria." She lowered herself onto the edge of the bed like she would break Beca if she sat any harder. She looked very unsettled. "I'm pretty sure they were going to rip each other apart if they didn't' get food in their systems."

Beca grimaced at the phrasing, making a deep blush push close to Aubrey's cheeks.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Beca croaked out, swallowing back the tears that again threatened to spill over once her raw throat got irritated. Aubrey lifted her chin, patient. "Any reason they checked my motor skills?"

A slight scoff pushed past Aubrey's throat. Of course, Beca knew what they were testing, and why. She had not given much up about her childhood, but she knew enough. They were testing her brain function. Something you don't do with flesh wounds.

"It's funny, really." The blonde shook her head, "You kept mumbling about seeing a wolf. They asked if you were attacked by one, but you were insistent that it saved you."

"It's Georgia," Beca caught a small smile, feeling a bit ridiculous. "There aren't wolves in Georgia."

"Precisely." She earned a pat on the knee "which is why they wanted to make sure all that blood loss didn't' affect your mind." She tapped her temple softly, giving Beca a sparked stare. But the brunette was focused on something else, her own stare going past her captain and towards the doorframe.

Chloe stood there, a muffin in one hand and crappy hospital coffee in the other. Her fingers almost pierced the side of the Styrofoam cup. Her jaw was slack as she caught wind of midnight eyes- part of Beca's face scratched and bruised- a long gash rushing from her lip to her hairline. It was a wonder she kept sight.

She had never seen the woman so weak and helpless before, in turn, Beca had never seen Chloe push this much concern into one blue stare. A blue stare that seemed so familiar to her, making her inhale softly as recognition pasted near her gaze. It made Aubrey stiffen, the older woman worried about this.

She had seen Chloe in her wolf form a few times, and once she knew it was her, it was all she could see; the deep copper fur and undeniable cerulean irises were a dead give away for her. But Beca? Beca had been on the scent of something odd for months now, and she had stared right into the mouth of the beast.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." Aubrey quietly excused herself, keeping her soft stare until she made contact with Chloe, aggressively taking the muffin and stale coffee from her friend's hand. Chloe watched her carefully, not shifting her heavy stance until she was alone with the small brunette.

Beca stared silently at the woman for what felt like ages. She raked her eyes over her body and tried to fit the pieces together unsuccessfully. There was no way in hell Chloe could have been that giant animal she saw in the parking lot, and no, she now realized she hadn't imagined it. At least she didn't think it had been.

She toyed with the seam of the light blanket that covered her, not taking much stock in the pinching and pulling of her IV, or the way Chloe slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed (Almost like Aubrey, but closer. So close she could smell the lavender shampoo and feel her warmth.)

"You think I'm insane too, I suppose?" Beca knit her eyebrows together, not looking up. She felt Chloe shift uncomfortably. Her hands were cupping her ankle, the edge folded in front of her as she thought vividly.

"I could say yes," She started. "I could say that you were dumb enough to accept a shift at the station but smart enough to protect your neck from a dog like that."

"How did you-" She lifted her stare, squinting.

Chloe held her hand up to cut the woman off, gently at that. "You would be dead right now if you hadn't." She shifted once more after a rapt round of silence. "Beca if you think… Do you think that was me?"

She swallowed thickly. Of course, she was out of it, hopped up on drugs and scared out of her mind. That much she remembered. From what Aubrey said, she muttered some crazy things. Her sound self would never mention a giant wolf. Not to some concerned doctors and certainly not to her friends.

"Did I say something?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Chloe drew in a breath, staring the girl down. "You may have mentioned that I looked a lot like a certain canine, which I'll overlook for right now as you not trying to insult me."

"Chlo," Beca warned, laying her head back against the fluffed pillow.

"Point is," She spoke up, drowning out her friend. "There are no wolves in Georgia."

"I've heard this speech." She cut her off, "I'm not insane, just shaken up. Can you blame me?"

Chloe fell silent at that. No, she couldn't fault the girl, and yes, she was being a bit insensitive towards her friend. A bit of fear was sparked against her mind. She almost felt cruel about leading Beca to doubt herself. To doubt her mind.

"No, I" She stammered, grasping Beca's fingers in hers, making the girl draw in a quick breath. "I'm sorry, I wasn't… you'll be okay, you know that, right?"

"Well, I would hope so." Her usual sarcastic self-was back. "It was quite an A-paw-ling experience."

Chloe threw herself back onto the bed, careful not to squish the injured girl even more than she already had. She groaned, covering her face with her hand. "Beca,"

"Yeah, expect a lot of those." She let out a soft breath. "They might be a bit far-fetched."

The girl huffed, shoving a pillow in Beca's direction, the girl stopping it with her good arm before it came into contact with her face. "Ow! Watch it, I'm staring at the tail end of a lot of medical bills, I don't need you making it worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**PROMPT: can you do a Chloe's POV before during and after Beca's attack? I love your stories you are awesome**

 **"Shit," the woman** felt her breath shake with each exhale, stomach churning as the thick metallic taste of blood still coated her mouth. She hated the taste- hated every single time her teeth tore through the flesh of another. She couldn't' help it, though, not her wolf, or the way it yearned for the hunt. "Shit, shit, shit."

Chloe kept her back against the front door, letting it thump shut with a loud clang. The coolness of the surface soaked through the cotton shirt she wore, something that Aubrey had placed in a plastic bag at the edge of the woods like she always did. Faithful to the core, that one.

The blonde in question shot up from the couch, her hair sticking to her forehead as she heaved in a thick breath. Chloe gave her a sympathetic look; in a way, she thought the change was a lot harder on her. She worried too much, her natural state was panic attack when it came to Chloe shifting into an animal. She would overprepare and wait up all night unless she drifted off, which she evidently did.

She noticed the blood first; the thick layer of crimson that collected at Chloe's mouth and hardened beneath her fingernails. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes were wild. She looked glued to the door.

"I went into town," She swallowed roughly, eyes pressing against the woman in front of her. Aubrey lifted herself from the leather sofa, cautiously approaching her roommate with her hands held out in front of her, mouth dry and solid.

"Did anyone see you?" It was the obvious question, the one that loomed in the air. Aubrey didn't play games, if someone saw a giant wolf wondering around Georgia, the two of them needed to damage control.

"Not exactly." Chloe let her shoulders drop slightly. She noticed how much her throat burned, how thirsty she was. She hated the taste in her mouth, pushing away from the door as she walked past a gaping Aubrey, pulling the fridge open with a slight pop.

 _"Not exactly?"_ She stressed her words. "Chlo, what did you do?"

"I was on the edge of town," She admitted, letting the appliance fall shut, a bottle of cold water in her hand. The condensation skewed the dirt against her palm. "Like I usually am."

The blonde nodded. She knew that Chloe had a bit of a problem that started a few months ago. Even though she fought her little attraction to a certain DJ her wolf drew her towards the girl each time it changed. Whether that be shown in Chloe waking up naked in her yard, or the protective side that surfaced when she got injured.

"Beca was working late at the station," Aubrey pointed out, leaning heavily against the granite top island. "So you went to watch her, didn't you?"

"Not the point," Chloe took a tight swig of her water. "Do you have your phone on you, Bree?"

"No," A funny look crossed her face "It's in the other room. Why?"

She lowered the bottle. Beca was in the hospital, that much, she knew. It had been almost a full five hours- the sun starting to rise against glass-paned windows. The brunette had both of them down as emergency contacts, not trusting her father, and not wanting to chance it. She was sure both devices were blown up by now.

"There was a dog," Chloe stated with a deep sigh, placing the bottle down "He uh, he came at her. I don't know why, and I don't know how. Because he was on her faster than I had a chance to react. And I know, I know I shouldn't have intervened, but he would have killed her."

Aubrey watched her carefully, not saying a word.

"That thing tried to go for her throat. And she was bleeding, fuck Aubrey," She ran a hand through her hair, a dangerous anxiety creeping up behind her, her voice lowering to a whisper. "This is her blood."

The blonde was strong in her stance, a million and one thoughts rushing through her mind as she stared down her canine friend. She was clearly distraught, riding the high of the influences of the moon. Now it was setting in, the attack, the way Beca would probably recognize her the second she got a look at those baby-blues.

Despite the thick anger that coursed through her, Aubrey had to stay calm. "Alright. You need to hop in the shower-"Chloe opened her mouth to object but didn't get far, getting a palm to her face. "You can't walk into the hospital like that. I have to make some calls."

"Bree-"

"Now." She got the strangled hiss back, knowing to let her guard fall slightly. Even though Chloe had a wolf laced into her natural being, she knew when to duck her head, when to let the older woman be the alpha. She shrunk back, knowing damn well she had to get to Atlanta Medical Hospital before the sun had fully risen- Before Beca woke up and no one was there.

 **She paced back** and forth against the puke colored floors. Her fingers were against her lips, toying with the bottom one as she continued to keep her focus on the way the fluorescent lights were distorted in the tile. When she was younger, she would chase them, trying to land right in the middle of the patch on the ground- it reminded her of a lake or a spaceship.

But now it just made her feel sick.

Chloe had never seen Beca this hurt before. The woman was hooked up to countless machines, her chest rising and falling with each shaking breath. Chloe wanted to hurl, the scent of that other mutt was all over her- mixing with the metallic smell of blood. It made her stomach churn and her eyes prick with nothing but madness.

She would throw sparing glances towards the girl who shrunk into the mattress. She hadn't moved in the past five hours- the redhead nervously melting a hole in the floor for the last two. She only stopped when Aubrey emerged from around the corner with a shitty cup of coffee.

They drank in silence for a few moments, both not mentioning the sour and burnt taste it carried. Aubrey had made a few calls, Stacie and the girls were on their way, but it was quite early, and more than a few of them were hungover, or still under the effects of alcohol.

"I could tell her," She said, partially into her coffee.

"That's a horrible idea," Aubrey said disassociated, exhausted herself. "I get why you had to step in," She spared a glance to the young DJ past the glass "But telling her now would do more harm than good. She's just got attacked by a dog, and you think telling her you're akin to one is respectable?"

Aubrey had a point.

"First of all, they're a descendant of me." That earned an eye roll. "Second of all, she's going to remember seeing something. She wasn't fully out of it when I found her and chased it off."

"So we lie," Aubrey whispers with compassion. "With the rate you two are going, she'll find out eventually. But now, right now, I think it's best if we convince her that what she saw wasn't real."

Chloe swallowed thickly, fingers cold. "She'll never forgive me… if we convince her of this, that she's insane, then she'll resent me forever."

"No, she won't resent you, Chloe." Aubrey paused "She'll be pissed, sure, But she won't resent you because she loves you."

The redhead stared at the woman in front of her. The one who had always looked out for the best in everyone around her (Even if she had such a neurotic way of doing so). They had to spend the next day convincing a woman of her insanity, and just hoping that one day, she would understand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt idea: Were!Chloe has fleas and Beca has to treat her, much to Chloe's dismay**

 **Beca tapped the** edge of her pencil against the notebook, shifting uncomfortably in the seats of the auditorium. After about 45 minutes listening to the same lecture about the cells main powers, her back started to go numb. Everything about the makeshift classroom was tired and dreary. The lights were lowered, and some old projector groaned each time her professor would flip a slide.

She was bored, mind wondering as she started to trace little music notes on the paper's edge. Her notes had become more a skewed as time went on, the tiny brunette fighting sleep as she settled for sitting quietly next to her girlfriend. Her girlfriend of almost a year, school droning on for the seniors as they struggled to keep up grade point average.

The brunette was still getting used to her, to being this close on a daily basis. She was never much for human contact, but after the shocking discovery that Chloe wasn't human, it somehow bonded them even more. Everything clicked into place and those soft blue eyes meant more than the world to her. It didn't matter that it had been a stressful journey and that she had doubted herself on more than one occasion (Because, please, there is no way Chloe Beale could be a werewolf). Except she was. She was and that was the reality of it.

Every month Aubrey had been teaching the younger girl better ways of keeping Chloe calm, of getting used to the many puppy-like quirks she had. The jealousy, and well, the heat of it all. Because with all the good parts of Chloe Beale, came the bizarre and otherworldly. But Beca loved every inch of the girl.

The ginger let out a small huff of frustration, running her fingers over the curves of her spiral notebook. It looked a lot neater than Beca's, that was for sure. The one thing she did have control of was her education- but even she was becoming agitated, Beca noting this as she squeezed the woman's hand slightly, still trying to focus on the Professor's drowning words.

Chloe was wiggling in her seat. It creaked, being old. But it wasn't noticeable, a lot of people were restless; bouncing their legs and letting out small sighs. The older woman, however, started to press her back further into the chair, rubbing it back and forth. Odd behavior, even for her.

The brunette gave her a jarring look, hair falling into Chloe's steely gaze as she wiggled some more, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her lip in concentration. "Babe?" Beca eased out in a small whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You're wiggling." Beca kept quiet, not earning the attention of her girlfriend just yet. "Everything okay."

"I'm itchy." Was all she got a response, Chloe having let out a puff of air before falling back in her natural position, crossing her arms over her chest as she blew a bit of hair from her face. She was grumpy, that much was for sure. That was usually Beca's position in their relationship, so the younger of the two simply lifted her chin and focused back on the lesson.

 **The door shut** softly behind the blonde as she set all of her bags against the floor, rolling her shoulders to ease the tension that had collected along her neck after a day full of studying pre-law. Everything in Aubrey told her to sneak into her room at the back of the apartment. To not let Beca or Chloe catch a glimpse of her arrival, her fingers still clutching a plastic bag.

It wasn't that she didn't' enjoy spending time with the pair. It was that she didn't have the heart to address the situation that she had gotten multiple texts about. Prompting her to come home from the library a lot sooner than her resolve would normally allow.

She drew in a soft breath before rounding the corner into the living area- clean like it always was, but something was off. Beca leaning heavily against the back of the couch as she shook her head. She had noticed Aubrey but didn't say a word- dark blue gaze on Chloe.

Chloe who was on her back, using the heels of her feet to dig into the carpet, effectively pushing her around in little circles on the floor. Aubrey could see by the unnatural flipped patterns of the carpet that she had been at it for a long while; writhing on the floor for some relief like a damn maniac. It reminded her of a dog after a bath- trying to dry its coat.

"How long has this been going on?" Aubrey said as she leaned next to Beca in a similar position.

"Mm, two hours?" She responded "She started to feel itchy in class, but I thought she was just restless, you know? It was Mr. Harper." Aubrey nodded thoughtfully "Anyway, I picked up some take-out and then came home to her trying to rub one out all over the carpet."

"I really don't think that's the correct expression." Aubrey paled, shaking her head as she stood up straight. "You got take-out?"

"Yeah, Chinese-"She slowed her words the second the blonde shoved a weighted object wrapped in the plastic bag in her grasp. "What's this?"

"I'll trade you, Kung-Pow noodles for flea medicine."

"Aubrey, Flea medicine? You really think she has fleas?"

"Oh, I know she does." She nodded, taking a step towards the kitchen. "And for once, I'm not the one who has to fight her to get her to actually take the damn antibiotics."

Beca unwrapped the package, staring at the drab red and white box with a pair of happy pets on the front. It came with a large list of instructions, ones that she knew she wouldn't' have the patience to read.

"Ow!" She heard Chloe grunt, her forehead hitting the leg of the coffee table, halting her movements for a mere four seconds before she started to rub herself all over the carpet once more. It pushed a sigh past Beca's lips. "Fucking fuck."

Beca grimaced as she caught a glance of Aubrey. "What's so funny?"

"She is so not going to let you put that on her."

"You'd think she would want some relief," Beca stated plainly, tearing into the package. It was a little small tube filled with green jell. It seemed she only had one chance at this; at placing a thin strip of the medicine along Chloe's back where she couldn't reach or smear it.

"She finds it degrading," Aubrey shrugged her shoulders softly. "Who can blame her?"

"You know," Beca smirked, "Flea's don't just stay on the host, your precious rugs are probably crawling with millions of- Okay, okay!" She scrambled out, Aubrey pushing her towards the ginger who was growling slightly at this point. The blonde grumbled something along the lines of how Beca was a child before hurrying into the kitchen to claim her prize.

Beca watched her girlfriend for a few seconds more, trying to access the situation. She was panting at this point, turned on her side as she rolled her shoulder against the perforated carpet. Her jaw was clenched, a determined look in her eyes as she shifted on her back, letting out a huff of frustration.

The tiny brunette took this as her chance, having stuck to the side of the couch like glue at this point. She launched herself forward, catching Chloe in her grasp. The girl was strong, drawing in a thick breath as she let out a squawk. Beca straddled her, pinning one of Chloe's hands under her knee- both of Beca's hands placed skillfully above the girl's shoulders, palm grasping the small tube of medicine.

Chloe squinted at her girlfriend, blue orbs shifting to the hand closest to the side of her face before she shot her stare back towards Beca, a gasp escaping her lips. _"You wouldn't."_

"Try me, Beale." The brunette hissed, struggling to keep Chloe from breaking away from her hold. The ginger wasn't having any of this, her eyebrows knitting together as she struggled to shove the girl off. "Seriously, Chloe? It'll help, I promise!"

"I don't have fleas!" She said painfully.

"Yes, you do," Aubrey said from behind the couch, a white box with red lettering clutched in her grasp. She was mid-bite, noodles piled on a metal fork as she chewed slowly. Beca giving her a dark glare.

"Oh!" The sound came out as a gasp as Chloe put her hand on Beca's side, effectively using most of her strength to shove the girl to the floor beside her. The smaller girl let out a grunt as Chloe freed herself from her clutches, quick on her feet as she began to dash away from the two women.

"Viva la, Fuck you!" Chloe shouted, surging forward towards their shared bedroom.

Beca flipped onto her stomach, reaching out with her free hand to grasp Chloe's ankle, bringing the girl back down to her level, it earned another growl from the girl, her own abdomen getting the air knocked from it.

"Aubrey," Beca struggled out, climbing on Chloe's back once more, wishing or a stronger hold, Chloe's hands stretching towards the room one more as she dug them into the carpet. "A little help, _please!_ "

"I'm good." The blonde said with a sigh, plopping down on the sofa as Beca let out a frustrated groan, She was enjoying this way too much. Beca took her one hand and tore the cap of the medicine away. There wasn't much in the container. "Make sure you don't miss, that stuff is expensive."

"Chlo, if you don't hold still, I swear to God!" Beca dug her elbow into the girls back, brushing her wild locks out of the way as she carefully squeezed a bit of the cold jell onto her girlfriend's neck, making her growl softly as she continued to struggle- the brunette placing it where she wouldn't be able to reach it even if she tried, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as Chloe finally stopped trying to fight her off.

Both of them sat, trying to catch their breath for about a minute, Beca swallowing roughly as she placed the tube of empty antibiotics on the glass coffee table to her right. Sweat was soaking through her shirt at this point, jaw clenched as she shakily pulled herself off Chloe and onto the floor next to her. Crossing her legs.

"I'm not itchy anymore," Chloe spoke into the floor, her arms still above her head.

"Chlo," Beca panted, the redhead turning her gaze towards the flushed woman. "I am."


	16. Chapter 16

**PROMPT: Okay, so you said that there were other wolves out there? Any chance you can write something about that?**

 **The thick scent** of coffee filled Chloe's lungs, pain wracking her already achy body. It was as if her cells were fighting her off- struggling to keep their natural form as she completed her normal routine. All she had to do was keep the heat down for a few more hours, the pull of the moon never over her resilience to it.

Beca and Aubrey always had the tendency to keep her calm, the lull back the natural instinct that begged for a way out, something that she didn't always possess. It was hard, not only to stay composed in a public place but to swallow down something that would cause more pain if it was bottled up.

"Beale?" The barista interrupted the young wolf's thoughts, her deep cerulean eyes flashing up to the kind and tired ones of another. She wasn't sure how long the kid had been working but noted that the extra dollar in her pocket was worth it for his effort. He had bags under his eyes and gave her a genuine smile the second she dropped a few bucks into the little jar that read 'tips'.

With that, she busied herself with gathering a few packets of sugar from the little stand, paying more attention to the steam that rose from the cup the moment she popped off the shined black lid. It filled her lungs with the thick scent of hazelnut and preservatives, just what she needed to keep herself away.

"Ow! Buckle down, Chick!" The hurried voice of a male filled her ears, the whole coffee shop slowing as Chloe perked her ears up, not just catching the hostility in the words, but the strength of a scent that she hadn't smelt in a long while. One that wasn't familiar but reminding her of enough to turn slightly and look at the situation.

A young male had a large coffee stain on the front of his t-shirt, the scalding liquid making him hold the offending item as far away from his chest as possible. He had an annoyed expression on his youthful features, something combined with anger and annoyance. The woman who stood in front of him was taller, long brown hair that was straight and pushed back away from coffee brown eyes- so pure they were almost gold.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, watching the interaction carefully. The rest of the coffee house returning to a lull of conversation as the redhead honed her hearing, making sure she wasn't pushing too far past her boundaries. The uneasy feeling in her stomach motivating her.

"You ran into me!" The girl defended, her voice strained. "Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass long enough to-"

"What's your problem?" He hissed, forgetting about the coffee stain as she clenched his jaw harder than it had been before. "Psycho Bitch."

The woman let out a soft growl, solidifying the cold feeling in Chloe's stomach, her coffee forgotten as the stranger surged forward and grasped the man's collar, his breath catching in his throat as tired eyes widened to the point of saucers. "What did you just call me?

The rest of the patrons were oblivious at this point; exhausted eyes focusing on dim cell phones and the occasional newspaper. The interaction pricked behind Chloe's soft blue eyes as she shoved one of her hands in her pocket, the coffee still resting behind her, head shifted to the side.

This young stranger; the one who carried herself like she was in pain, had something dark behind her stare- her breath a deep grown as the man who had shoved into her in the first place was filled instantly with a type of fear so strong you could smell it in the air. Her eyes flashed from their honey brown to their horrible gold.

Chloe took this moment to step forward, her shoulders pulled back as her fingers found a way to the woman's neck, cold and strong as that flashing gaze flipped towards Chloe's with sharp intensity. Her chest was heaving up and down, jaw clenched as if not to control her breath.

The older of the two held her grasp strong, she pulled back softly, not paying much attention to the death glare. "Sorry about that sir," Chloe beamed, wrapping her arm around the woman's neck, almost in a headlock as she pulled against the hold to no avail. "My friend here is kind of a beast when she doesn't get her morning coffee."

The girl dug into her back pocket, feeling around for the business cards that her accounting course instilled, she hated to admit it, but they came in handy when she had to give her information out- which wasn't often. Somehow, little pieces of cardstock gave her an air of pride. The kid stepped back slightly, rubbing the raw spot his collar created.

"Here is my number." Chloe held out the card, he took it with hesitance, eyes flashing between the two with skepticism. "Don't hesitate to call me and we can work out some way to get your dry cleaning covered."

A struggled grunt came from the stranger to her side, Chloe's arm hanging lazily off her shoulders, not hesitating to tighten her grip without anyone noticing.

"Thanks, I guess." He shook the card out slightly, giving one more stare to the stranger before walking towards the door, ready to brave the cold that brushed through the small coffee shop each time it opened to the outside.

She could almost smell the ice in the air, smile falling from her lips as she pulled the woman towards the back hallway- a single stalled bathroom protected by a large mahogany door. "Let go of me." The brunette snarled a dark bite to her breath. Chloe rolled her eyes, not paying her much mind.

She was finally let go as Chloe shoved her forward, the scent of lemon from off-brand air fresheners coated both of their lungs as the woman stumbled, regaining her composure against the sink. Chloe had her back to her, fingers cold on the latch as she flipped it shut.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, I would watch your tone." Chloe tilted her head, turning to face the wild and ominous eyes of her counterpart. "How long?"

 _"What?"_

"How long have you been dealing with this?" She was exhausted at this point, wolf going wild at the scent of another. The sight of someone who was so young and inexperienced. It made her want to nurture her or hit her upside the head. She wasn't quite sure yet. Chloe raised her eyebrows, looking for a name. Something.

"Emily," The woman reluctantly gave up. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

Chloe took a slight step forward, Emily pressing her back closer to the granite countertop. Something in her told her to do so, to cower under the assertive stare of this woman she had just met a few moments ago. She looked powerful; felt powerful. "Please, I could smell you from a mile away, pup."

Emily swallowed roughly, averting her gaze.

"If I could pick up on your scent, chances are, so could someone else. And if you-"Chloe drew in a small breath "If you had lost it out there, you have no idea what the world would have done."

"They're not completely ignorant." The brunette eased out in response. "I… I've heard the stories about this and seen all the movies that I could count. But I didn't know it felt like- this."

"Weren't you?" Chloe asked, voiced strained "Ignorant?"

Emily's eyes weren't so filled with rage anymore; not the uncontrollable kind that usually plagued her body. They were softer and scared. Her heart rate was strong, even to the young wolf. It was almost dominating compared to the silence of the small room.

The shorter of the two crossed her arms over her chest, breathing in carefully. She dropped her shoulders, taking in the pale complexion and shaky fingers. She was a different shade of grey that Chloe hadn't seen before, bottom lip shaking and purple. Unhealthy, like a runt in a pack.

"You've never changed before, have you?"

"I uh," Emily swallowed roughly, not making eye contact, "I thought it was something different, you know? After I got attacked by that, that thing, I started to feel weird. Thought it was the drugs or just my body healing. Not fucking lycanthropy." Emily sniffed loudly "I started to feel worse this past week, angrier, and scared."

Chloe nodded slowly, understanding. The pull of the moon not showing any type of mercy when it came to its forces. This girl was a shell of herself, not eating, or sleeping. Not giving her mind a second to catch up with what her body was going through.

"I would have never talked to that man out there like that, not the way that I did." She shook her head quickly, eyes glazing over as she stared down at her palms, fingers trembling against the weight of anxiety. Her voice cracked "I don't know what's happening to me."

A sharp sob escaped her lips, Emily didn't break quietly, the tears streaming past her cheeks and dripping off her chin as she folded forward. Chloe didn't waste a second, wrapping her strong arms around the young pup who trembled at the warmth that filled her at the unexpected contact.

She dug her nose into Chloe's neck, breathing in her scent as she shook against her, finally letting all the pent-up emotion escape, her throat raw and stomach dropping every second. She was soothed by the small circles rubbed on her back, eyes dark as Chloe held her up.

"You're not going to do this alone." Chloe soothed, a low whisper she knew the girl could hear. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**were!chloe prompt - beca has been avoiding chloe ever since the dog attack. when Chloe decides to confront beca, she finds beca researching more about wolves.**

 **Library's always carried** a certain and distinct scent, much like a hospital, it was near impossible not to identify the location if a velvet blindfold was stripping you of one of your senses. For Chloe Beale, it signified comfort.

The musty edge of leather wicked covers and adhesive was enough to quell a warm sensation against the edge of her stomach- she would always let her shoulders drop, and her guard pull back from her rough exterior for more than a few moments. It reminded her of childhood- of simpler days filled with naive curiosity and a gusto that she craved even today.

Barden's library was broad; rows upon rows of different literature was arranged like a maze. Each book labeled with a white strip of laminated paper. A system that the redhead could barely begin to explain organized the books. There were a few study rooms set up on the side for people willing to block out an hour or two. There were dark leather couches in different nooks, even a few computer stations set up for people wanting to read up without the highlighters and flashcards.

A burlap backpack was strung over the girl's shoulder as she adjusted it uncomfortably against her jacketed arm- textbooks weighing her down quite a bit as she started to silently cut through a few rows. She had a signature table in the far-left corner, allowing her to isolate herself and her thoughts from the rest of the world.

However, her movements halted the second she caught another scent. It was sweet, almost alluring. It was a huge jump from the aged atmosphere that surrounded her every time she entered the library. One of those leather couches was about waist level to her at this point, Chloe shifting her stare to the mass that was strung out against the cushions.

Beca was passed out, her little body hanging half off the couch as her right arm slung over her eyes, left clenching the spine of a hard-covered red book, the pages yellowed with wear as it rose up and down with her slow-moving chest. There were a few other books stacked on the small coffee table next to her, papers strung out over the surface area of the wood, a few different things highlighted.

Chloe drew in a careful breath, biting the inside of her lip as she watched the young girl sleep for a few more seconds. Beca had been pulling away from her ever since she got discharged from the hospital, a dog attack certainly doing that to a person. Even with the forced affection, and squinty way Beca stared at the gold specks in Chloe's eyes, she knew something was off.

Beca Mitchell was never caught dead in a library. _Learning._

The older woman set her bag down behind the couch, the two of them in a little triangle of books and shelves. It was the perfect place to get a nap in before class or isolate yourself. In this case, it shielded the rest of the library from getting a good look at Chloe's expert snooping skills.

She squatted down by the side of the table, eyes scanning the stack of literature first. Some of the titles were in Latin, an effective translation dictionary propped open a few inches away, held open by a neon orange highlighter. There were a few she could read clearly;

 _Monsters of Givaudan, Lycanthropy: the occult truth, Way of the Wolf._

An icy knot was beginning to form in the pits of Chloe's stomach, the girl shifting to her knees as she silently shoved the books to the side, not having much interest in seeing what lie behind the covers. She was worried about this, about Beca and her sharp paranoia.

Chloe reached forward for the paper closest to her, fingers crinkling the text as she brought it into focus. Bullet points, a lot of bullet points with so much research. If she hadn't been so shell-shocked she would have been impressed by Beca's detective skills.

Her breath hitched as she turned the paper around, afraid that in her frantic silence she had done more damage than observation to the parchment. But it was already wrinkled, already ink changed and splayed. Black lettering clouded the back of the page- stressed, evidence scrawled out.

There were drawings of moon cycles, and written symbols that even Chloe didn't' recognize, knowing that her attempt to understand the ancient texts when she was little was almost entirely lost on her. But Beca, Beca seemed to comprehend completely. Chloe's name scribbled in the center of it all.

"You and Aubrey," Beca grumbled from the couch, Chloe not realizing exactly how labored her breathing had become. For someone with heightened senses, she had no idea that Beca was sitting up now, lazily at that.

The book was strung to the side, strands of hair falling into dull blue eyes. Eyes that were sad, and tired, and most importantly focused entirely on the redhead in front of her. She looked grey, sick. She hadn't been eating much since the attack, avoiding both girls all together.

Chloe was sat back on her heel at this point, one knee raised up to her chest while the paper hung in her hand, strung over that very knee. She didn't know what to say, how to approach the situation.

"You were so focused on convincing me that wolves couldn't be in Georgia." She croaked out, not breaking stark eye contact. "So engrossed in making sure that I thought I was losing my mind that you didn't' think for a second that that's the one thing I'm always sure of." She paced herself. "My sanity."

"Beca," Was all Chloe whispered out, careful and precise. She wanted to use every ounce of her Alpha nature, to make Beca back down and forget about the subject. But Beca was human, and in this instance, she held all the cards.

"I was so _sure_ that I saw a wolf that day." She whispered a slight glaze to her eyes. She looked so broken, Chloe parting her lips. "But it was you, wasn't it?"

Chloe swallowed down the frigid nature that was building in her throat. The look of desperation in her eyes mirrored exactly what she thought all along. The brunette was nothing short of a tactical genius. She was so sure of herself, it didn't' matter what Chloe said at this point.

She carefully pulled herself up to the edge of the coffee table, mindful not to shift any of the items that were strewn across it. Beca was patient, Chloe leaning forward so she was eye level with the girl, elbows resting on her knees.

"I uh," She gulped, trying to keep her voice from cracking violently, eyes moving slowly up to Beca's. "I suppose it would have been easier to tell you the truth, then."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Beca's breath caught in her throat. Speculation, pure speculation that she knew was right deep down. But hearing the beginning of a confession from Chloe was enough to get her to shift uncomfortably.

"I wasn't born like this." Chloe's tone folded under the pressure, quivering. "It was something that happened to me when I was sixteen." She furrowed her brow, trying to drown out the memories. "No one knows about this except for Aubrey, Beca."

The brunette nodded her head slowly as if understanding. As if trying to comprehend something she had been obsessively reading about even when her mind began to go fuzzy and her stomach churned.

"Your parents-"

"Are a hell of a lot more oblivious than you." Chloe clenched her jaw, trying to keep the acid from raising in her stomach. "I understand if you can't trust me, anymore, Beca."

She got silence in return, the brunette running her fingers over the broken hem of her shirt, not lifting her gaze.

"But I need you to promise me you'll keep this between us." Chloe practically begged, "No one can know about this."

With a heavy sigh, the brunette sunk into the leather back of the sofa. She lifted her stare to meet those eyes, those ocean eyes with gold specks that she swore shined under the fluorescents.

"Chloe, how can you ask me that?" 


	18. Chapter 18

**PROMPT: Can we have a continue on from when Beca finds out about Chloe being a werewolf where Aubrey confronts Beca about it because Chloe has started to distance herself from everyone including Aubrey?**

 **She traced the** rim of the mug with her thumb, not minding the scolding hold surface and the steam that sprouted into the air with each passing moment. It created a smog in her lungs, a smog that was soothing and got caught in her throat. A distraction.

That's exactly what Beca Mitchell needed at this moment. She needed something to take her mind off of the piercing blue eyes that struggled to keep their own focus. She wasn't really sure where Chloe had intended to look. Her focus had shifted from the girl in front of her to the barista behind the counter, even to the vintage metal signs.

Beca looked like she was swallowed up in the large hoodie that Chloe had slid onto her about an hour before in the library. The woman had folded under the pressure in the library, not saying a word- not speaking as the redhead ushered her into the nearby coffee shop, cautious not to take things too fast, or not fast enough. Her face was pale, eyes a dull grey. She was smaller than Chloe had ever seen her.

The young brunette wasn't just questioning herself, but her world. The world that had been created for her since the second she had entered it. In no way had it ever been safe, in no aspect had she had a normal and cohesive journey- but she never doubted the facts. She never questioned that there were humans and there were animals in this world. Never a combination of both. Never such an alluring one that sat right in front of her.

A slight chime rang through the nearly empty coffee house, snapping the younger girl out of it as she drew in a sharp breath and flashed her stare past Chloe's shoulder, an internal dread forcing the woman to hold off rolling her eyes. It was late, Aubrey Posen looking disheveled and annoyed as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"You called Aubrey?" Beca shifted forward, a deep hiss in her voice as Chloe flinched at the sharp tone, that and Beca actually utilizing her vocal cords for the last time in the past hour, her fingers curling around the mug until her knuckles turned white.

"What else was she supposed to do?" The blonde spoke, Beca's pale gaze shifting to the blonde as she pulled a chair over to the small table. The metal legs were angry against the tile, Beca tensing as she shifted a bit in her seat, reluctantly giving the girl more room to sit. "You're both clearly not up to the whole talking thing right now."

Chloe let out a drawn breath, pulling her coffee cup up to her lips as she blinked a few times at the brunette across the table. Not once in their strained relationship had they dealt with something like this. Sure, they slept around once or twice, leaving Beca with the scratches to prove it. The tension between the two forever strained after the dog attack.

Aubrey shifted uncomfortably, staring at the girl to her right. "Chlo, am I supposed to dictate a debate between you two or?"

"I don't know," Chloe sounded out simply, setting the cup back down on the table. Beca still being unusually quiet compared to her usual spunky self. It even threw the blonde off as she leaned back into her seat. "You're the only one I've ever told, and you didn't' go mute."

"Oh, what a blessing," Beca growled under her breath, Aubrey amused despite herself, eyebrows raising slightly. The brunette snapping her colored orbs back to Chloe. "I am not mute, Beale. I am not in shock. I am thinking. Alright?"

"Okay," Chloe whispered.

There was another round of thick silence. Aubrey grasping Chloe's cup as she downed about half of the scalding coffee. She barely even flinched as the steam warmed her cheeks and filled her throat. Chloe knitting her eyebrows together as the dysfunctional girl gave her a half-hearted shrug.

Beca tapped her thumb against the corner of the table, drawing in a breath as she shifted with discomfort. "I have some questions."

"Understandably." Chloe nodded in contention.

"Will you," Beca drew in a breath "Have you ever… okay, how did this happen?"

Chloe swallowed thickly, not exactly sure how to explain this. It was a simple cut line of action that happened when she was younger. Something that she's had to adapt to and learn every single second of the day. It didn't' bother her to quell the side effects anymore. What bothered her was the sharp and unforgiving memory. Something she knew Beca needed to hear.

"You said you were sixteen," Beca whispered carefully, "That's young."

"It is, isn't it?" Chloe said softly before taking a few moments to compose herself. Beca didn't' push the subject, hell, she just sat there with that dark gaze on her face, trying to keep her heart rate in check so she wouldn't panic. Panic was something she had a constant supply of these past few months. "It happened at School."

Aubrey sat back, new to this story herself. She knew that Chloe trusted her, but this was something she was urged never to bring up. If the girl was giving her story away to Beca- then it was really something. That ache that Chloe felt had its warrants.

"I wish I could say it was some creepy janitor or the school bully. Because they're the people that are supposed to have the anger issues, right?" She scoffed quickly, waving her hand dismissively at her own words. "It was my math teacher. Geometry I think, it's been so long."

There was a slight pause as she gulped down another long edge of coffee, probably wishing it was something stronger, her other hand fiddling with the rolled up ball of paper from a straw someone had discarded earlier, palm facing the table.

"I wasn't the best at math, so I often stayed behind after class, maybe for an hour or so. She would close the door and we would work on whatever I needed extra help on. I guess it kind of turned into a system of trust between the two of us.

"I didn't' want to go home, and she had nothing else to do besides grade papers, so we fell into a pattern. And everything was good for a while- but she started to ask me weird questions… like why I didn't want to be in my house, and if I felt like I was safe with her."

Chloe shook her head slightly, forcing the memories forward. Her home life had never been the best, a single mother and two younger sisters that had no concept of how much trouble they were always in. The girl had picked up more than one job to pay her way through college and out of the trailer park.

"I did feel safe with her," Chloe flashed her stare towards Beca, eyes full of emotion. "And there was one night, just one night where we stayed a lot later than usual, to the point where it was dark outside, you know? It was only the two of us in the whole entire building."

Aubrey leaned back in her chair, wincing as it creaked. It didn't' pull the woman's stare away from Beca. It was almost as if she was staring through her.

"She started to ask me those questions again, and her voice was dark. Darker than I had ever heard it before… She asked me if I wanted to be apart of something bigger. If I wanted to be a part of a family that could actually provide for me so I could have a real life. An actual life that meant something." Chloe breathed in painfully. "I said yes."

Beca ran her finger across the clay edge of the mug, her coffee still untouched as they sat in a quiet lull.

Chloe cracked an uncharacteristic smile, causing the brunette to glance sparingly at Aubrey who was entranced herself, staring at Chloe with her lips parted and breathing shallow.

"It sounds a lot like a cult, doesn't' it?" The redhead scratched her collar softly. "It sounded like one then too, but she was… she was so convincing. And I said yes because her eyes were kind and her words were calm. Even when she rolled my sleeve up, and even when she dug her teeth into my arm until it crushed bone, I didn't' question. Her."

Chloe drew in a shaky breath, finger still rolling that small piece of paper around between them. It was the smallest it could be at this point, the girl nervous beyond anything.

"It hurts me, every single day that I willingly invited this into my life." She said, voice watery. "I could have said no, and I could have gone home, but I didn't-"

Her voice cracked, composure falling apart at the stitch. Beca did something unexpected then, something that was done without thought or contemplation. Her hand folded over Chloe's fingers curling around the girls as the paper fell away completely. Her fear of the young girl seeming to dissipate as distress wracked Chloe's features. The brunettes pure concern leaking past every other emotion.

"I didn't uh," Chloe shook her head, flashing her stare between the two girls. "I didn't tell anyone else because I ran." She gulped "From my hometown, and from that woman, and… and the _others._ "

Aubrey parted her lips as if to ask something more but settled for this. For the shared silence that the three women had created. Beca staring at Chloe with nothing but admiration, the fear that was evidently on her mind dripping away like venom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Werechloe prompt where Chloe ALWAYS wants to play tug of war with Beca, no matter what it is**

 **Beca couldn't remember** the last time she had actually asked Chloe to get her something from another room. It could have been a pair of headphones, a bottle of water, or maybe even a blanket. But she had learned quickly that it would have been less hassle to pull herself from the clutches of her man-made cocoon of covers and get it herself. Yes, she would brave the cold of the apartment and grab her own items.

Except, right now was one of those times that Beca couldn't. Not with the large and uncomfortable splint that was wrapped around her ankle. It wasn't broken, at least they hoped it wasn't. But the little fall she took down the bleachers at a baseball game hadn't helped her case. The tiny woman wasn't even in it for the pure sport of it all- no, she was conned with Chili dogs and alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

Now she fought her inner determination. She was getting restless, just sitting in the same bedroom watching a few Netflix specials about criminals never caught, and maybe even a rom-com that Chloe had been riding her about watching. But now she was bored, bored and dangerous, dark eyes flicking towards the closed door every once and awhile.

She had her laptop, but it had died a long time ago, her bones aching towards making a mix. No doubt, it would be something about being tied down. Something that bound two melodies together all about her pain and anguish. People would think it had a deeper meaning, but really, she was just holed up in her master bedroom. Wishing for something better to do.

"Hey, Chlo!" She called out, knowing her girlfriend could hear her, regardless of how loud she actually was. The redhead was probably drowning her out at this point, wishing she couldn't' hear the labored sighs that came from the bedroom. Beca almost instantly regretted it, but couldn't' help the small smile that came to her lips the second the door opened to reveal her girlfriend.

Her head was perked up with worry, eyes wide as she parted her lips. One hand hung from the frame, the other grasping the brass doorknob. She gave off a grateful smile, lifting her chin. "What's up Bec's? Want some company?"

"Always," She perked up, patting the empty spot on the bed next to her, momentarily forgetting about the charger that she so desperately needed. She had left Chloe alone for the last few hours, knowing she had a dissertation to write, but the sight of deep turquoise iris's melted her resolve.

"Mm," Chloe held her finger up, waving it almost erratically in the air. "No, that's not it, you want something."

"Yes, your company." Beca lifted her chin slightly. "Andmylaptopcharger."

She spoke her words so fast they almost blended together. The older of the two wasn't even sure she had taken a breath between syllables. But she was happy to do it. She had noticed ever so subtly that her girlfriend would stop asking her to get things- she had a habit of getting comfortable, noticing something was missing, then getting back up again instead of asking for help. Even if Chloe was significantly closer to the object in question.

"Really?" Chloe lifted a perfectly pointed brow. "Well, yeah, I mean-"

She shrugged her shoulders softly before taking a small step out of the room. She had remembered seeing the charger on the dining room table. The night before last the two had been co-working to keep up morale. But the baseball game was supposed to supply the same feeling, not a busted ankle. It made Chloe think- at this point, Beca didn't' really have much of a choice but to rely on her.

It made her almost prideful as she grasped the black cord and wandered back into the room, taking up the seat that Beca had to offer. The small brunette had her back propped up against the headboard, the computer to the side as the Netflix logo balanced untouched on the screen. Chloe had propped herself up on her elbow, legs stretching against the white comforter as she produced the item that Beca had asked for.

"Thank you," She said carefully, grasping one side of the charger as she pulled back slightly. Almost as quickly being met with resistance on Chloe's end, the girl letting out the beginning of a playful growl.

 _Oh._

"Oh, you want this?" She mumbled, exasperated with herself as the sudden realization hit. Of course, Beca had never asked to her retrieve anything. It was one of her quirks. The kind that made it near impossible to give up something once the two were in this position. A tug of war position.

"Chlo," Beca sounded out the woman's name carefully. "We've talked about this."

"Have we?" She got as a response "Here, take it. It won't happen again."

Beca let out a huff as she pulled once more, she didn't' even know why she tried. She was met with another grunt as a certain glint took over Chloe's stare. This was playful for her, the girl squinting her eyes softly. "Chloe!"

"Sorry!" Chloe flopped down on the mattress, still not letting go of the charger. "It likes me."

"It's a charger."

"That I've grown attached to."

"From the kitchen to here?"

This had happened before, it's exactly how Chloe got ahold of Beca's old blanket. The one thing she took from her freshmen dorm when she moved in that she really had an affinity for. She had grown an attachment to it, and evidently, so had Chloe. The girl would curl up in Beca's arms, all while wrapped up in the fabric. That made sense. This didn't'.

"We don't' even have the same computer," Beca pointed out with a slight laugh, finding this whole thing a bit comical. "Will you at least let me borrow it?"

"Mm," Chloe hummed softly, producing the charger once more, a place that Beca could actually reach it. She did so with caution, wrapping her fingers against the meld of plastic and metal. She pulled back slightly, not too fast. _"I suppose."_

"You are an enigma, Chloe Beale." Beca shook her head as she finally pulled the device into her grasp, biting back a laugh as she caught the stare of her girlfriend, who looked longingly at it like she wanted to have a life or death game for the item. She seemed to drop it, for now, knowing the younger of the two was at a major disadvantage with a bum leg and low resolve.

"You'll figure me out one day, Mitchell."


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: prompt: were!chloe and beca are having dinner but beca notices the worried look chloe keeps giving when looking at her scar of the dog bite. beca reassures chloe theres nothing to worry about**

 _Tw- The scar is on Beca's wrist, and I do use a bit of terminology, so please be careful._

 **There was something** oddly silent about the dinner. It wasn't awkward, it was never awkward, but it was quiet. Chloe could recall days when her mother had dragged herself from her stupor long enough to schedule a meal with her grandparents. Wealthy people that she knew had an extensive oil painting hanging above their stone clad fireplace.

She had never seen it herself. Her fathers side of the family not wanting much to do with her after the demise of their son; a man she barely knew. But from the drunken stories she had heard, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear about broken glasses and the sour breath. But she did know that she hated these people. The people Chloe deemed to abandoned her with such vigor in a household such as this one.

The young woman wouldn't leave anyway, not with her younger sister still living in a cold clutch of reality. She went along to the fancy dinners in her best clothes with the least amount of wear and tear. If anything, she would push herself forward for a warm meal. She would sit up straight and revel in the quiet aside for a few questions about school were thrown her way. She was always polite, never speaking out of turn.

Quiet with Beca wasn't the same unstilled atmosphere that it was with her family. It was almost comforting at this point. It had been a few weeks- a few long and tactful weeks since they shared that conversation in the coffee shop in the middle of the night. The brunette was careful with her questions, still a bit cautious. But even when she hadn't gotten half the answers, she knew that Chloe would never lay a hand on her.

The two of them had a strained relationship, to begin with. Beca often chalking up her feelings for the ginger to nothing but pure lust. The two of them would get hot and heavy a couple of times a month when things got too stressful to handle. Chloe had never taken Beca out on a proper date- and now, she considered this something that she should do. Not that they clarified this as something that was first date material.

It was a 70's diner, one that had old green carpets and jukebox in the corner. The red and blue lights morphed together in an unforgivable violet against a tiled floor. There was a pie spinner set up along the bar- it only held one man, he looked like he could be out of a crime novel himself, shoving his metal edged fork into the flaky pie crust slowly. He was savoring each bite like he had never heard of the dessert before. Perhaps he hadn't.

This wasn't the same as her dinners as a child.

Beca shoved her fork into the last bit of mac & cheese on her plate. It emitted the gooey liquid substance the second the prongs made contact. It was artificial, not the home-made stuff- but Beca didn't seem to mind. She had the diet of a two-year-old, Chloe thought silently to herself. It was true. That's why the older woman had decided on a place that had chicken fingers instead of salmon.

"Chlo," Beca said, chewing the piece of noodle slowly- engulfed in thought. "You know you can stop staring at any point. Right?"

She gestured down to her exposed arm with a midnight stare. Beca hadn't said it with malice or ill-intent. In fact, she seemed a bit amused at how her counterpart took captivation in her scars. The dog had done its damage to her in many ways- but it was all everlasting with the thick wound that healed oddly. It discolored her skin in the mark of a canine's bite. Not at all ugly, just damning- it sent a stone chill through Chloe's spine.

"I wasn't" Chloe lied, bringing a spoonful of her soup to her lips. She didn't slurp it, instead, she shoveled it into her mouth not flinching under the sodium filled heat. She gulped it down, averting her stare from where Beca's shirt rode up a bit.

"Mm," She said, "Well you could be better at lying, you know that right?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she had a tell or not. The girl didn't spend much time perfecting her poker skills, though, after her past adventures, lying did seem to come easy. It was a trait she didn't regret losing. She didn't' have to be good at hiding the truth around Beca. Not anymore. The brunette could pick up on small quirks and there was no reason to hide something that was on her mind. Not with Beca.

"Does it hurt?" She asked instead.

"Not anymore." Beca instinctively ran the tips of her fingers over the scar. She sighed into it, almost like the chill of her touch was soothing. Chloe knew it was Beca's turn to lie. Maybe the actual wound didn't hurt anymore- but Beca still flinched each time she heard the sound of a dog barking. It wasn't voluntary, that was for sure. A flash of guilt would always move through her each time she did it, knowing that Chloe was watching carefully. Always watching carefully.

She let out a thick sigh. "Chloe, what's bothering you?"

"Are you afraid of me?" The girl didn't' hesitate much longer. There was nothing to lull upon. It was a simple and straightforward question. It still made her pale and push her back further into the plush booth.

Beca swallowed the sour taste in her mouth, letting out a long breath as she placed the metal utensil right next to the near-empty plate. There were a few fries, ketchup resting in an odd pattern right by the corner. She always claimed that Chloe ate her fries the "Wrong" way by drenching them in the condiment instead of dipping it.

"Do you think I have a reason to be?" Beca shot back with another careful question.

It was Chloe's turn to talk, her turn to face the internalized fear in the middle of the night at some hole-in-the-wall restaurant. "I would never hurt you, Beca."

It was a simple sentence, but it left enough of an impression. It seeped with emotion and assured Beca more than anything she has ever heard. Chloe didn't waver when it came to her words. She was confident. She was sure.

The brunette nodded carefully "When I was… When that dog attacked me, I felt like that was the end. And I thought that was the stupidest way to die. Getting mauled because I picked up an extra shift at a radio station. But then, you showed up."

Chloe listened with care, lifting her chin.

"I-I was even more confused because I wasn't scared, then. The second you looked into my eyes I didn't feel one ounce of fear, and it had nothing to do with the fact that you had just saved my ass, Chloe." Beca shifted in her seat. "It had everything to do with you being you. You make me feel safe, and not so alone, and that is enough to assure me that you would never do anything to harm me."

And she was right, she was more than right. Because Chloe sat there was such infatuation in what the brunette had said- such attention that she hadn't realized she didn't take a breath until her chest started burning. She dragged a cold heaping of air into her lungs, fighting back a small smile.

"Beca, I don't know what to…"

The brunette simply reached over the table as she plucked a fry off Chloe's plate. She bit down into it, giving Chloe a triumphant grin. "You don't have to say anything, Chlo. I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: part 3 of the blood moon were!chloe prompt?**

 **Beca had to** focus. She had deadlines to meet- people to please with the overwhelming weight of responsibility on her shoulders. This was the third time she had presented the same track to the intimidating list of buyers. Each time they would meet her with more demands pertaining to certain pitches, and off-beats that the young producer had trained herself to overlook at this point.

David Stewart was not an easy man to please or catch between his many meetings with people in the same exact position she was. Promising, but lacking that specific thing that he wanted to portray in his record label. The thing that had gotten him Grammy's. The thing he said Beca had buried deep down inside her. It's why he was giving her this third chance. One that made her hold her breath and pull out all the stops.

That included buying the man an expensive steak dinner in the middle of the airport restaurant. It was surprisingly quiet in the large dining room. There was the low buzz of a piano player that went along with the soft atmospheric light that radiated from dimmed bulbs. Beca wore her best dress; a tight black number that maybe hung a bit low. It seemed to drive Chloe a bit nuts on the drive there, her deep ocean eyes growing darker by the second.

The young DJ knew that it was a dangerous move; inviting her wife along to something like this. But David had taken a shine to her just like every other human being that came in contact with the redhead. In fact, he even insisted that Beca bring along the woman he stared cocked mouth at during the family BBQ the office put on every single year. Even for the people who fetched his coffee.

"Sorry, we're late." Beca reached across the table, taking the mans hand in hers. He nodded with understanding, having stood from his seat. "The roads were crazy tonight."

"No worries," David gave her wife a breathtaking smile, Beca gripping the back of Chloe's seat as she pulled it out with eased grace. "You know what they say about full moons."

Beca had to stop herself from choking back a gasp. Yes, she knew what they said. In fact, she had studied the cycle of the moon more than her own. This damned dinner date with David Stewart fell into her most taxing time of the year. Part of her more than grateful that the fabric of her dress covered the long and taxing scratches that made her shiver in anticipation just by the thought of them.

The Blood Moon.

Chloe laughed earnestly, not as worried as her counterpart as they settled in for their meal. "They don't call it lunacy for nothing, Mr. Stewart."

"David, please." He stated with a glint in his eyes. "I hope you two don't mind, but I ordered a bottle for the table. It helps me unwind before long flights such as this one."

"Not at all," Beca swallowed back the nerves there were steadily climbing. She could use a bit of alcohol herself. Maybe it would quell the anxiety that made her stomach bubble. David simply gave a brighter smile. He's not a scary guy Beca Breathed to herself. She almost let herself lean back a bit in her chair- her laptop back resting at her side.

"Right, well, Beca I believe we have a few things to discuss." He shifted his honey stare to Chloe once more, making her shift in her seat. The deep emerald green of her dress was quick to bring out the blues that shone against her iris's. "We don't mean to bore you, Chloe."

"Oh, by all means." The girl said with a smooth edge.

David lifted his chin as he turned his attention back to the brunette, her heart rate picking up by the second. She took this as much of a signal to pull the computer out of the bag, her fingers steady despite the numbing cold that ate away at her touch. She worked with ease, opening the same program she had for the past seven years of her life. For the past two meetings that took place in a stuffy office instead of a nice eatery.

She easily slid the headphones into the jack, reaching with ease across the table as David wrapped his tanned fingers around the object. He had a bit of excitement on his face- a bit of raw anticipation that made Beca's mouth taste like cotton. Her pulse was wild against the inside of her wrist- eyes darting towards Chloe with a bit of desperation as her boss pulled the headphones over his ears and hit the enter button. He closed his eyes- he always did when he listened to stuff like this. He wanted to feel it. Every ounce of it.

Beca swallowed roughly, knowing that she had at least three minutes to panic on the outside as much as she was on the inside. She didn't get much of a chance- a cool and precise hand reached over and cupped her knee under the table, drawing her murky stare to her wife's. It was filled with unchecked emotion, clumsy and almost reckless. Chloe was holding herself back tonight too. Just in a different way. One that Beca knew took a lot of concentration.

"Hey," Chloe whispered evenly, breath hot on Beca's throat.

"Hi," She squeaked.

"Will you relax a little? I'm sure David will love it."

Usually being told to "Relax" would spur something other than calmness. But Chloe had a certain effect on her. One that let her roll her shoulders back softly at just the simple cooling touch against bare skin.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Chloe reminded gingerly. It was something she did sometimes, making sure that Beca knew the older woman had control of the situation at all times. She could quicken it with a single look, slow it down with the squeeze of her touch. It was comforting, assuring.

"Sorry," Beca blew out a breath, shaking her head "I'm sure it's distracting."

"Maddeningly so," Chloe purred, her voice laced with a low growl. It made Beca's cheeks heat redden. She recognized the snarl. She felt it deep within her bones. It took everything in her to swallow back the gasp that filled the silent air as David shot his eyes open, she couldn't read them, but it pulled her stare away from her wife.

His ears looked hot, raw from the extra weight of the headphones. Chloe ran her thumb silently against the edge of Beca's knee. David not speaking over the lull of the restaurant as he closed her computer, that fluorescent glow not shielding his stoic expression anymore.

Beca noticed every single thing that went on around her. The way a waiter sat at the edge of the bar and rolled countless bundles of silverware. He made small talk with the bored bartender that rested behind the counter. She was wiping a few glasses. A couple of businessmen leaned into his booth, scrolling through his phone while he sipped a buttery glass of scotch. He winced as it burned his throat.

More prominent was Chloe's slowly wandering fingers. Of course, she wouldn't dare push past the hem of her dress. Not now, not when David was about to speak. He pushed his fingertips together, leaning forward. "Well, Beca, I don't hate it."

She didn't exhale. Lungs burning.

"In fact, I think I love it." His words were smooth like the glass of wine she wished she could chug. Just to edge off the nerves. To calm everything in her mind down. "I loved it the first time I heard it too. But you took everything I said to heart, didn't' you?"

"I well-"She stammered "of course I did, you have a great ear for music."

"I would hope so. I did create a multi-million-dollar company based off of that ear." He chuckled. "I think we can work something out once I get back from Hong Kong if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, yes." She beamed, letting out a small laugh as Chloe smiled next to her. Trailing her fingertips further up the brunette's leg. Not too far, still teasing slightly with her cold touch. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I know talent when I hear it." David rubbed his hands together. "Now, you two ladies aren't going to let me finish off this bottle by myself, are you?"

Beca had a lot of tension leave her shoulders as Chloe and David fell into an easy conversation, the man tilting the emerald bottle above their glasses. The bloodied liquid coated the crystal- Beca had never been happier to see alcohol in her life. She quickly reached out, grasping the beverage as Chloe took hers a bit more slowly, not taking her hand away from Beca's now thigh.

She gulped down two quick swallows, the liquid sour. She was trying to focus on the trip to Barbados that David was actively describing, waving his hand around as he mentioned something about how terrible the rental car service was. All the while, Chloe's touch started to wander.

The brunette laughed at the appropriate moments, she smiled, and nodded each time David got to a more interesting part of the story; hell, anyone passing by would think both girls were beyond captivated by the man in front of them. Instead, Beca felt hot.

Her core was buzzing as Chloe lifted her hand slightly, running her fingers towards the hem of the flowy black dress that Beca had chosen to wear. Chloe had played the dutiful housewife, she had been supportive, and strong, all while her wife struts around in a number like that. A number that warranted more than a few stares from men and women alike. On any given day, Chloe would swallow her desire back. But it was the blood moon, the phase that not only made her crave pleasure herself but to pleasure the most important person in her life.

If Beca was going to stifle anything today, it would be a moan.

She was wet, soaked, really. Chloe could tell the second her fingers passed under the fabric of her dress. Her inner thighs were slick- so much so that Chloe could almost smell the desire that radiated from her core. Almost.

Chloe was teasing her wife, and Beca, being too reddened and aroused to stop, didn't say a word. In fact, something about yearning for celebratory sex after the two of them left the airport played into her own craving. She raised the wine glass to her lips, stifling her heavy breathing.

"I swear, that woman was a master con artist." David continued his story about meeting a random woman in the town square with nothing more than a few bucks in his pockets. "I didn't even feel her reach into my shorts."

Chloe took this moment to run her fingers delicately over the wetness that soaked through Beca's underwear. She choked on the wine, the liquid burning her throat as David flashed his chocolate stare back to his employee, bemused. Chloe didn't show signs of stopping, and Beca didn't' want her to.

"You okay there, Beca?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," She said, "the wrong pipe, I suppose."

"Continue, please," Chloe said, her voice normal. She was in control. "How did you get back to the resort? You must have been crafty."

He nodded, swallowing a gulp of his drink before continuing on. Chloe giving her wife a reassuring smile as she earned a consenting nod instead. The older woman dared to press her fingers closer to the younger girl. Beca wanted to buck forward, she wanted to feel Chloe inside of her- even if it was a bit risky. Which it was. That almost fueled the burning edge of her core.

Beca swallowed back a moan the second Chloe dared to slip past the thin fabric that protected her. She was soaked, Chloe easily moving her touch past Beca's folds as the girl pushed her stomach into the edge of the table, resting her elbows on the cloth as she struggled to listen intently to the man's words.

"Anyway, we ended up getting back to the path through the woods anyway. So we still made it back to the resort."

Beca's heart was beating faster than ever, her breath shallow as she lifted her chin slightly, saying something along the lines of how lucky he was to actually get home. He nodded. "You two went on your honeymoon in Barbados, didn't you?"

A flutter moved against Beca's stomach, the beginning of something she wasn't so sure she could muffle. "Yes!"

David moved his eyebrows up in shock at the excited response. Chloe holding back a grin as her wife struggled against the intimate feeling that was sure to fill her. The redhead lets a bit shine through. "She loved Barbados, didn't you honey?"

"I did," Beca's voice trembled, it wasn't noticeable. Chloe's fingers curled inside of her. She sat back in her chair, feeling the cool leather press near her back. "Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Just remembering a few things." Beca said, "Remind me, what resort did you stay in again?"

"The Royal Pavilion." He cocked his head to the side. "You feeling okay, Beca? You're sweating."

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked, Chloe, knowing when enough was enough. She pulled back, letting her hand rest against the inside of Beca's thigh. It was warm and dominating but held comfort all the same. "Must just be the lights, sir."

"Very well," David said with caution. He knew when to drop things, however, raising his watch to his stare. "Girls, I do hate to cut this short, but I do have a plane to catch."

"No worries," They both stood as David reached across the table, he took Beca's sweat covered hand first, shaking it softly. "Beca, we'll hammer out the details on Wednesday. If you have any questions before then, you can call Jessica."

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled, taking Chloe's hand next. "It was a pleasure to see you again, David."

"Likewise."

He was gone after that, giving one more nod before vanishing into the crowd of people that usually crowded the Atlanta airport at this hour. You could still hear the automated muffle of his flight being called to the terminal, shattering the illusion that they were in a real dining room. Beca clenched her jaw shut, letting out a long breath, her chest coated with a brine of sweat as she outstretched her hand and grasp her computer from the table.

"You know," She said with a long sigh "I don't understand why you start things without the intention of finishing them."

"Beca," Chloe was silent for a few moments, contemplating her words maybe. Her eyes scanned over the length of her wife in that dress. The woman with long and toned legs. The one who had chocolate locks flowing over perfectly broad shoulders. She wrapped her fingers skillfully around the woman's wrist. "Who said I wasn't going to finish?"


End file.
